


Мотыльки

by Givsen



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карли — манящий свет, и Ник готов хоть тысячу раз сгореть, если это позволит ему прикоснуться к ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте использованы слова из песни Crazy Town - Butterfly

## Глава 1

Карли стоит возле зеркала и смотрит на своё отражение, не моргая до тех пор, пока у неё не начинают слезиться глаза. Она рассеянно поднимает руку и трогает кончики коротких волос, зажимая их между пальцами. Они кажутся сухими, как солома, и очень ломкими, а сама Карли выглядит так, будто её весь последний год держали в подземелье: у неё тусклый взгляд, бледная кожа и потерянное выражение лица. Она словно не тут, словно где-то в другом месте, а из зеркала смотрит кто-то посторонний, совершенно чужой.  
Карли вздыхает, открывает кран и быстро умывается холодной водой. Щёки и лоб слегка покалывает, но это даже приятно, поэтому она улыбается и фыркает, а затем снова смотрит в зеркало. И снова начинает расстраиваться.  
— Эй, чувак, — Карли вздрагивает и поворачивается: в дверном проёме стоит Ник, который смотрит на неё, скрестив руки на груди, и усмехается, — ты случайно не видел тут мою сестрёнку? Она такая невысокая, симпатичная…  
— Не смешно, — ворчливо перебивает она и наспех вытирает лицо полотенцем. Нос приятно щекочет аромат персикового кондиционера, придающего свежести от умывания оттенок лета, несмотря на властвующую снаружи зиму. — И вообще, давно пора бы запомнить, что сперва следует постучать. Ты напугал меня.  
— Да ладно тебе. — Ник заходит в ванную и становится рядом с ней. Он наклоняется так, что их лица в отражении оказываются на одном уровне, и задумчиво хмурится. — Знаешь, если остричь тебя под три миллиметра, ты будешь вылитая я. Только красивая.  
Карли пихает его локтем в бок, вешает полотенце на крючок и выходит из в коридор. Её раздражает поведение Ника, особенно его насмешки касательно её новой причёски. В конце концов, стричься так коротко она вовсе не хотела, однако парикмахерша, поборовшись с застывшим воском пару часов, лишь сочувственно вздохнула и предложила срезать самые безнадёжные пряди. И в итоге едва не побрила Карли налысо.  
— Не сердись, сестрёнка, — Ник идёт следом за ней, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, — тебе очень идёт.  
— Только бантик приклеить некуда, — ехидно хмыкает Карли, заходя в свою комнату. Остановившись на пороге, она поворачивается и сердито смотрит на брата. — Если бы в тебе было хоть чуточку больше человечности, ты бы понял, что мне неприятны твои шуточки.  
Ник пожимает плечами и беззаботно улыбается. Он настолько, кажется, привык к постоянному недовольству с её стороны, что очередная вспышка волнует его не больше, чем сгоревший тост. Подумаешь, это тоже проходит.  
Карли стонет от безысходности и шумно захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом Ника, отрезая себя от его общества хотя бы таким способом. И какой умник додумался поселить их в одной квартире на такой непомерно большой срок?  
— Мама, — цедит Карли сквозь зубы, обессилено падая на кровать. Правильно, кто ещё, кроме неё, может быть настолько наивно уверен, что совместное проживание поможет брату с сестрой сблизиться и вместе преодолеть пережитый не так давно кошмар.  
Карли невольно покрывается мурашками, когда перед глазами проносятся картины той ужасной ночи. В носу против воли появляется премерзкий запах воска, а пальцы снова будто погружаются в застывшую плоть восковых фигур. Она глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, справляясь с пробудившимися эмоциями. Паническая атака — последнее, что ей сейчас нужно, особенно когда голова забита проблемами по самую макушку. Вот сегодня, например, нужно идти в колледж и просить директора восстановить брата на учёбе… Это тоже, кстати, одно из гениальнейших решений мамы, которая считает, что если Карли возьмёт на себя всю ответственность за Ника, это как-то повлияет на его поведение. Ага, два раза! Это только порушит её репутацию, потому что Ника сможет исправить только могила. И то вряд ли.  
Карли поворачивает голову и смотрит на часы. Стрелки показывают, что сейчас самое время отправляться на учёбу, поэтому она поднимается на ноги, быстро приглаживает слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, сетуя на их непокорность, и надевает блузку. При разговоре с директором надо выглядеть прилично, а то он может решить, что Карли — несерьёзная молодая особа. Хотя это маловероятно, учитывая постоянную похвалу со стороны преподавателей, но перестраховка, в принципе, никогда не бывает лишней — в этом Карли окончательно убедилась, попав в Эмброуз.  
  


***

  
Ник шагает рядом, шаркая ногами и глядя по сторонам так тоскливо, словно у Карли в руках поводок, который она никак не отпускает, чтобы дать ему волю. Он одет в светлые джинсы и клетчатую рубашку — самое приличное, что вообще нашлось в его шкафу, поэтому Карли немного стыдно, ведь в таком виде ему придётся доказывать директору свою полную лояльность и готовность исправляться, что, по сути, смехотворно, учитывая его дурную славу.  
— Слушай, ты не обязана это делать, — говорит Ник, когда они заворачивают на дорожку к воротам колледжа. — Мама может изгрызть от злости всю мебель, но это не повод влезать в твою игру.  
— Это не игра. — Карли сердито отмахивается, но мысленно, тем не менее, соглашается с его словами. Она и так достаточно терпит из-за того, что Ник отчего-то считает своей первой обязанностью портить ей жизнь, используя для этого отговорку «ну я же плохой», но мама, видимо, думает иначе.  
— Ну да, — хмыкает Ник, пожимая плечами. — Ты так живёшь — это нормально.  
— А ты живёшь по-другому, — заканчивает за него Карли, сотый раз слушая давно надоевшую песню. И когда ему, наконец, наскучит изображать из себя жертву обстоятельств? Это же только его решение — разбрасываться своей жизнью так, чтобы родителям становилось стыдно, но Нику, кажется, не объяснишь такую простую истину. Он слишком зациклен на образе «плохого парня».  
Ник останавливается, когда до входных дверей остаётся шагов десять. Он смотрит на красивое трёхэтажное здание с печалью десятилетнего мальчишки, которого оторвали от игры в футбол ради занятий сольфеджио.  
— Это плохая идея, — натянуто улыбается он.  
— Экзамены, Ник, зачёты, лекции, семинары, — злорадно произносит Карли.  
— У меня сейчас сердечный приступ случится. — Ник картинно прикладывает ладонь к левой стороне груди, а затем морщится от прострелившей бедро тянущей боли.  
Карли обеспокоенно смотрит на него, но Ник беззаботно машет рукой. Глубокое ранение, полученное в Доме восковых фигур, до сих пор отзывается неприятностями, несмотря на то, что прошло около полугода. Карли невольно сжимает левую руку в кулак, как никогда остро чувствуя отсутствие фаланги указательного пальца, и протягивает Нику раскрытую ладонь, ободряюще улыбаясь. Он несколько мгновений в изумлении смотрит на неё, прикидывая, что именно может крыться за этим жестом, а потом смеётся и отпихивает предложенную руку.  
— Забей, — говорит он на тон бодрее, чем до этого. — Не такой уж я калека.  
— Говорят, до свадьбы заживёт, — произносит Карли, открывая двери в здание.  
— Чёрт побери! — в притворном ужасе откликается Ник. — Тогда я точно обречён.  
«Дурак», — думает про себя Карли, качая головой, и шагает в прохладную темноту. Привычные запахи тут же обступают её со всех сторон, заставляя ощущать себя намного больше дома, чем в их с Ником общей квартире, и самочувствие Карли моментально улучшается.  
— Идём, — говорит она, поворачиваясь к брату. — Директор уже ждёт нас.  
— Я просто неприлично счастлив этому факту, — ехидно откликается тот, но, тем не менее, послушно идёт следом.  
— Веди себя, пожалуйста, нормально, — просит Карли по пути.  
— Я и так нормально себя веду! — нарочито оскорблённым голосом отвечает Ник.  
— В таком случае, веди себя не так нормально, как ты обычно это делаешь, — вздыхает Карли, понимая, что с ним бесполезно договариваться. Лицо Ника на мгновение светлеет, и она спешит поправиться: — Словом, не смей меня позорить, ясно?  
— Само собой. — Ник отвешивает ей шутовской поклон, когда они замирают возле двери с табличкой «Приёмная», и первым хватается за ручку. — Прошу.  
«Как ребёнок, честное слово», — напряжённо думает Карли, а сама быстро стучит и, когда Ник открывает дверь, заглядывает в образовавшийся проём. Секретарша радушно улыбается, когда Карли и Ник перешагивают порог, и приглашает их присесть, а сама идёт в кабинет директора, чтобы предупредить о визите. Карли опускается на краешек удобного кожаного дивана, а Ник, мало заботясь о том, как выглядит, просто разваливается так, словно находится дома. Карли кидает на него сердитый взгляд, снова качая головой.  
Ну точно ребёнок.  
— А ты слишком взрослая, — будто прочитав её мысли, говорит Ник и показывает язык.  
Карли внезапно хочется расхохотаться, но этому мешает появившаяся из-за двери секретарша.  
— Прошу, — гостеприимно говорит она, бросая заинтересованный взгляд в сторону Ника. Карли видит, как он подмигивает ей, вызывая мимолётную улыбку, и резко встаёт.  
— Спасибо, — сухо бросает она, а затем поворачивается к Нику. — Идём, нас ждут.  
— Может, я тут посижу? — спрашивает он, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь, и снова смотрит на порозовевшую от такого внимания секретаршу.  
— А может, ты лучше перестанешь быть придурком? — зло шипит Карли, дёргая его за рукав.  
— Полегче, сестрёнка, — смеётся Ник. — Уже иду. — Он последний раз косится на девицу за стойкой и заходит в кабинет.  
  


***

  
Выходят они только спустя два часа. Директор, оказывается, умеет вести допрос не хуже святой инквизиции, поэтому Карли практически выпадает из кабинета взмокшая, как мышь. Ник выходит следом, деловито попрощавшись и аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он выглядит куда более свежим, и Карли ему почти завидует, потому что ей сейчас срочно нужны душ и пара таблеток аспирина, однако занятия ещё никто не отменял, так что придётся со всем этим подождать, по крайней мере, до конца лекций.  
Секретарша, завидев выходящих посетителей, едва не подскакивает на месте. Она цветёт улыбкой, почти ложась грудью на столешницу, и Карли замечает, что её декольте непостижимым образом становится глубже, демонстрируя аппетитную ложбинку. Ник тоже прекрасно это видит. Волчья ухмылка искривляет его губы.  
— Так, идём, нам ещё расписание для тебя брать, — командует Карли, предусмотрительно хватая брата за руку.  
Глаза секретарши наполняются разочарованием, и Ник самодовольно прищуривается, плотоядно разглядывая её ладную фигуру. Это бесит, поэтому Карли поворачивается к воспрянувшей духом девице и приколачивает её к месту уничижительным взглядом.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придётся больше испытывать то, что я испытала за той дверью, — рычит она, выдёргивая Ника из приёмной.  
— Расслабься, — легкомысленно отвечает тот, следуя за ней. — Раз уж моя сестрёнка поручилась, я не могу доставлять ей неприятности, правильно?  
Угадав в его голосе иной подтекст, Карли взбешённо выдыхает и, резко развернувшись, толкает Ника к стене. Она тыкает пальцем ему в грудь, угрожающе сузив глаза.  
— Если ты ещё не забыл, мы с тобой двойняшки, — шипит она, глядя на Ника так, словно не она значительно ниже ростом, а он. — Так что я тоже могу сыграть в плохую часть дуэта и сделать твою жизнь незабываемой.  
— Как Бонни и Клайд? Сид и Нэнси? — Ник, сверкнув глазами, одним движением меняется с Карли местами — теперь она плотно прижимается лопатками к прохладной стене, а он нависает над ней карающим мечом. — Сестрёнка, если ты думаешь, что испугаешь меня, опустившись на тот же уровень, спешу тебя разочаровать — мне глубоко насрать. А тебе — нет. Так кому будет хуже?  
Карли открывает и закрывает рот, а затем фыркает и отворачивается. Ник тихо смеётся, наклоняясь к её лицу, и аккуратно подхватывает пальцем маленький округлый подбородок, заставляя её снова посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— У нас разные пути, — говорит он неожиданно серьёзным тоном. — Если случится что-то действительно непоправимое, мы окажемся по разные стороны клетки, и, поверь мне, отнюдь не я буду тем, кто выносит приговор.  
Карли поджимает губы и дёргает головой, вызвав этим новую усмешку. Ник отстраняется и кладёт руку на её голову, разлохмачивая короткие волосы так, что они теперь похожи на воронье гнездо.  
— Выше нос, сестрёнка, — весело произносит он. — Самое страшное позади — я уже пристроен. Остаётся только не вылететь, как считаешь?  
— Ты… — Карли запинается, проглатывая целый сонм приевшихся уже оскорблений, и закатывает глаза. — Неисправим.  
— Думаешь, та крошка в приёмной сможет направить меня по правильному пути? — демонстративно понизив голос, словно это большой секрет, спрашивает Ник.  
Карли недоверчиво смотрит на него и, наткнувшись на искрящиеся от сдерживаемого смеха глаза, пихает в бок кулаком.  
— Задница ослиная, — буркает она, пряча улыбку, и решительным шагом направляется в сторону библиотеки, чтобы взять нужное расписание.  
  


***

  
День проносится в суматохе и постоянных оглядках на Ника, поэтому когда заканчивается последняя пара, Карли чувствует себя, как выжатый досуха лимон. Колени слегка подкашиваются, а в горле першит, но, несмотря на это, она несказанно счастлива, что Ник хотя бы пытается вести себя так, будто доволен жизнью.  
«Хотя, — думает Карли, выходя на крыльцо и попутно проверяя почту в телефоне, — это только первый день». Кто знает, что взбредёт в полную сюрпризов голову брата завтра.  
Телефон тихо звенит, оповещая о новом смс-сообщении, и Карли, невольно вздрогнув, от неожиданности оступается на последней ступеньке. Ладони обжигает удар об асфальт, а мобильник, выпав, откатывается на такое расстояние, будто она нарочно отшвыривает его от себя.  
Застонав, Карли на мгновение зажмуривается, затем садится и, шипя от боли, разглядывает повреждения: на содранной коже медленно наливаются краснотой ссадины, рукава блузки испачканы, а джинсы порваны на колене. Раздосадованно зарычав, она ругается вслух, не стесняясь в выражениях, а потом осекается и оглядывается в надежде, что никто не слышит её полных скорби стенаний. Однако на постоянно многолюдной площадке перед зданием колледжа никого нет, а в небольшой зелёной галерее, где стоят лавочки и столики, сидит одинокий студент. Карли прищуривается, стараясь угадать в нём кого-нибудь из знакомых, но удаётся разглядеть только пыльную кепку и весьма грязные джинсы. Она морщится, думая, что никто из её друзей не одевается так неряшливо, и поднимается на ноги. Колено мгновенно отзывается тянущей болью, перекликаясь с горящими ссадинами на ладонях, но она не обращает на это внимания. Подойдя к откатившемуся телефону, она наклоняется и поднимает его с земли. Быстро оглядев его и убедившись, что экран не треснул, Карли с облегчением выдыхает и включает его, чтобы прочесть послужившее причиной катастрофы сообщение.  
«Эй, красотка, ты меня уже полгода игноришь! Приходи сегодня к шести в студенческое кафе! Хочу, чтобы ты заценила крутой топ, который я купила на распродаже в прошлом месяце.  
Целую, Пэйдж».  
Карли покрывается холодным потом и повторно роняет телефон, отшатываясь так, словно кто-то пихает её в грудь. Зажав рот рукой, она в ужасе смотрит на погасший дисплей и снова оглядывается в поисках хоть кого-нибудь, однако двор по-прежнему безлюден. Даже скамейка, на которой недавно сидел неряшливый студент, оказывается пустой. От этого становится не просто не по себе — теперь Карли по-настоящему страшно, до мелкой дрожи в коленях. Она напряжённо выдыхает, ощущая, как в желудке плотно сжимается тугой ком тошноты, и делает неуверенный шаг в сторону лежащей на земле трубки. Присев на корточки, она касается пальцами дисплея и чувствует, как по спине ползёт холодок, словно кто-то сверлит её очень пристальным взглядом. Торопливо обернувшись, Карли несколько раз судорожно сглатывает, прогоняя поднявшуюся к горлу кислую рвоту, и замирает, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Тишина, обрушившаяся на уши, кажется слишком плотной и вязкой, поэтому руки в одну секунду становятся ледяными и липкими.  
Лишь убедившись, что за спиной никого нет, Карли берёт, наконец, телефон. Она включает его, чтобы посмотреть, кто именно отправил последнее сообщение, но в адресатах стоит неопределённый номер, и внутренности мгновенно превращаются в большой мыльный пузырь. Все ужасы ночи в Эмброузе проносятся в памяти такими яркими картинками, что начинает ломить виски. Карли обхватывает голову руками и напряжённо дышит, пытаясь собрать вместе разбегающиеся мысли. Ей страшно до кипящего в горле вопля, поэтому когда плеча касается чья-то рука, она срывается и вскрикивает, одновременно с этим заваливаясь набок.  
— Воу, Карли, ты чего? — ошеломлённо спрашивает Ник, успевая подхватить её до неминуемого падения. — Я тебя звал, а ты меня словно не слышала… — Он пытается поймать мечущийся взгляд сестры и, когда это не получается, пугается сам. — Да что случилось?!  
Карли дрожит всем телом, цепляясь за ворот рубашки Ника, как за спасательный круг. Она дышит с присвистом и пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, но получается лишь полузадушенный хрип, поэтому она просто протягивает Нику свой телефон и закрывает лицо ладонями, надеясь, что он сможет объяснить, какого чёрта вообще происходит.  
Ник берёт мобильник и замолкает так надолго, что Карли не выдерживает.  
— Это чья-то глупая шутка, да? — неразборчиво мычит она, ощущая, как вокруг сгущается вакуум. — Скажи мне, что это просто глупая шутка!  
— Ты о чём? — недоумённо тянет Ник. Он в растерянности вертит телефон и поднимает брови, вновь обращая внимание на Карли. — Тебе кто-то позвонил? Или написал? Или что?  
— Сообщение! — разозлившись, выкрикивает она. — Ты что, не видишь его?  
— Сообщение? — тупо переспрашивает Ник, изумлённо моргая. Он снова смотрит на телефон, словно видит его впервые в жизни, и хмурится.  
— Сообщение от Пэйдж! Блин, дай сюда! — Карли выхватывает мобильный и бледнеет, потому что никакого сообщения там уже нет. Последняя смска датируется вчерашним числом и прислана она мамой. — Где же?.. Оно было! Сообщение от Пэйдж! Я его только что читала!  
— Ты уверена? — осторожно интересуется Ник, продолжая обеспокоенно хмуриться. — Тебе не могло это… ну, привидеться, что ли?  
— Нет, я на все сто процентов уверена, что сообщение было… — Карли напрягается. Она с подозрением смотрит на него, прищуривая глаза. — Если только ты не стёр его только что, чтобы выставить меня полной идиоткой.  
— Мне делать, что ли, больше нечего? — опешив, выдавливает тот. — Я, конечно, знатный говнюк, но не настолько, чтобы доводить собственную сестру до припадка.  
— Прошу тебя, Ник, если это твоя очередная несмешная шутка, признайся, пожалуйста! — с мольбой в голосе просит Карли, хватая его за рукав. Но Ник только вздыхает и качает головой, глядя на неё в ответ так, что не остаётся сомнений — он не при чём. Карли доверяет своему внутреннему голосу, а он настойчиво говорит, что Ник не стал бы издеваться над ней таким гнусным способом. Это действительно слишком даже для него.  
— Может, тебе правда показалось? — вздохнув, спрашивает Ник. Он улыбается, когда Карли с возмущением смотрит на него, и разводит руками. — Ну, мало ли, перетрудилась на занятиях, вот и мерещится всякое.  
Карли сердито поджимает губы.  
— Лучше молчи, — цедит она, всё ещё ощущая предательскую дрожь в коленях. — И пойдём домой. Надо готовиться к завтрашним занятиям.  
— Начались трудовые будни, — мечтательно тянет Ник, стараясь переключить мрачную атмосферу на более расслабленную волну. Он пихает Карли локтем, привлекая внимание. — Будешь решать за меня домашку, как раньше, в школе?  
Карли натянуто улыбается ему, убирая телефон в кармашек сумки. Исчезнувшая смска не выходит у неё из головы, поэтому когда Ник внезапно замолкает, она не тормошит его по привычке, вытягивая на активное общение. И этим вызывает ещё больше беспокойства, но не замечает произведённого эффекта, погрузившись в свои мысли.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

Ночью Карли снится Эмброуз. Ей снятся пустые улицы, мёртвая тишина и широкая лестница, ведущая к двери в Дом восковых фигур. Карли стоит на самой нижней ступеньке и трясётся от пронизывающего холода, несмотря на то, что на ней тёплая пижама. Переступая босыми ногами, она засовывает руки подмышки, чтобы хоть немного согреться, и оглядывается по сторонам, сжимая в полоску дрожащие губы.  
Всё это сон — без сомнений, однако первобытный ужас всё равно сковывает сознание, мешая вернуться в спасительную реальность. Карли не может проснуться, несмотря на то, что мысленно уговаривает себя открыть глаза.  
— Эй, Карли, — раздаётся сверху знакомый голос. Карли вздрагивает, услышав его, и поднимает голову. — Ты вернулась ко мне.  
На верхней ступеньке стоит Уэйд. Одна половина его лица покрыта воском, а вторая — срезана, из-за чего видны покрытые мутной слизью кости и часть зубов, но он всё равно умудряется каким-то образом улыбаться, что до дрожи внутри, до покалывания под лопаткой жутко.  
— Я так соскучился по тебе, — говорит Уэйд. Карли прищуривается, пытаясь распознать шевеление губ, но, несмотря на отчётливо звучащий голос, они остаются неподвижными. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько унылые ребята остались тут со мной.  
В липкой тишине неожиданно раздаётся жуткий хруст, с каким обычно ломаются сухие доски, и Уэйд, покачнувшись, как манекен, делает шаг вперёд. Карли хочется отшатнуться, но её ноги будто врастают в землю, поэтому остаётся только полными слёз глазами смотреть, как умерший полгода назад друг и возлюбленный постепенно, ступенька за ступенькой, приближается, сокращая расстояние между ними с мучительной медлительностью.  
— Кстати, Пэйдж недавно сказала, что отправила тебе смску. Ты получила её? — Уэйд делает ещё один шаг, из его штанины высыпаются крошки сухого воска. — Ну конечно же получила. Кажется, она хотела встретиться, но ты так и не пришла. Она, между прочим, очень расстроилась.  
Карли сглатывает, едва дыша от страха. Колени подгибаются, но застывший в мышцах ледяной ужас мешает упасть, поэтому она продолжает сотрясаться от крупной дрожи и наблюдать за тем, как Уэйд становится ещё ближе.  
— Карли, мне одиноко, — с болью говорит он.  
В следующее мгновение его руки вспыхивают так, словно кто-то предварительно облил их бензином. Карли вскрикивает, зажимая рот ладонью, и смотрит, как пламя быстро перекидывается на рукава костюма, а затем расползается по всему телу, превращая Уэйда в один сплошной факел. Однако ему это, судя по всему, не доставляет никакого дискомфорта. Он продолжает идти, несмотря на огонь, который лижет кожу и оплавляет лицо.  
От жара с мерзким звуком лопаются глазные яблоки, и белесая мутная жидкость соскальзывает по блестящим восковым щекам Уэйда, словно слёзы.  
— Прости, — сипло шепчет Карли. Ей безумно хочется прижаться к пылающему телу, чтобы унять его боль, вобрав её в себя до капли, но ноги по-прежнему не шевелятся.  
Уэйд внезапно останавливается, когда между ними остаётся всего пара ступенек.  
— Мне так одиноко, — повторяет он и наклоняет голову.  
Время на миг замирает, делая образовавшуюся тишину практически осязаемой, и Карли готова поклясться, что на её языке появляются колючие крошки воска.  
— Уэйд? — зовёт она, а потом немеет, несмотря на то, что внутренности буквально взрываются от дикого крика: Уэйд неуклюже накреняется вперёд и падает на лестницу с глухим стуком. В следующее мгновение его тело покрывается мелкими трещинами, словно хрупкий фарфор, и стремительно рассыпается. Только подкатившаяся к ногам Карли безглазая голова с прилипшими к черепу оплавленными волосами по недоразумению остаётся целой.  
Воздух вокруг неожиданно сотрясается от вибрации, и чужой голос, молотом бьющий по ушам, вкрадчиво произносит:  
— Из тебя получится хорошая фигура.  
Карли дёргается, словно её протыкают насквозь каждым словом. Она отрывает взгляд от головы Уэйда и, едва дыша, оборачивается, а затем открывает рот и кричит во всю мощь лёгких.  
  


***

  
Дверь в комнату распахивается с таким треском, что Карли мгновенно просыпается. Горло всё ещё печёт от дикого вопля, поэтому когда к кровати подлетает бледный от испуга Ник, она может лишь мотать головой, цепляясь одеревеневшими руками за его плечи.  
— Чёрт, Карли, что такое? — Ник прижимает вздрагивающую сестру к себе и шумно дышит, тоже стараясь прийти в себя после неожиданного пробуждения и короткого спринта из комнаты в комнату. И, кажется, получается у него намного лучше, чем у Карли. — Тише, сестрёнка, кошмар уже позади. Хочешь, воды принесу?  
Карли всхлипывает, крепче стискивая пальцами его руки. Ей не нужны ни вода, ни заверения, что всё в порядке, потому что сковывающий тело ужас в силах заглушить только близость Ника, который одним своим присутствием мог изгнать любых, даже самых жутких демонов прошлого. Его объятия не раз и не два спасали её от чудовищных видений, когда они только вернулись из Эмброуза и постепенно стали привыкать к новому укладу жизни. Поэтому Карли цепляется за плечи и шею Ника, как утопающий, безмолвно моля остаться и не бросать её наедине с притаившимися в углах комнаты тенями.  
Ник каким-то чудом улавливает её настроение. Не тратя время на лишние разговоры, он откидывает край одеяла и ложится в кровать, стараясь не выпускать трясущуюся словно в лихорадке Карли из объятий, а она моментально прижимается к его телу в попытке согреться родным живым теплом. От Ника пахнет сном и спокойствием, поэтому спустя пять минут дрожь потихоньку успокаивается, а ещё через десять Карли, наконец, снова обретает способность связно говорить.  
— Мне снился Уэйд, — глухо произносит она.  
Руки Ника напрягаются, крепче стискивая её плечи.  
— Кошмар? — уточняет он чуть сиплым голосом.  
Карли кивает, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Сейчас, когда брат рядом, её страх кажется чем-то далёким и почти ненастоящим, однако воспоминания всё ещё свежи, поэтому она не стремится поспешно отказываться от его поддержки в угоду своей гордости.  
— Слушай, это… ну… — Ник сглатывает и откашливается, прочищая горло. — Ты пережила самый настоящий чёртов ад, так что неудивительно, что тебя это до сих пор мучает.  
— Мы оба его пережили, — шепчет Карли, зажмуриваясь на несколько секунд. Ей вдруг представляется, что в Эмброузе она могла запросто лишиться не только друзей, но и брата, и эта мысль вызывает приступ тошноты.  
Ник замолкает. Его ладонь скользит по её спине в успокаивающем жесте, и Карли чувствует, как оцепенение постепенно сменяет вязкая сонная истома. Организм, так и не отдохнувший за это время, требует своего, поэтому она давится зевком и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь запахом Ника и его присутствием.  
— Побудешь со мной сегодня? — невнятно просит она, быстро моргая, чтобы не провалиться в сон раньше времени.  
— Не вопрос, — Ник усмехается, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть её лицо, — только, учти, должна будешь.  
— Спасибо. — Карли улыбается. Потянувшись, она прижимается губами к колючему из-за отросшей щетины подбородку и где-то на краю постепенно уплывающего сознания чувствует, как Ник дёргается от этого прикосновения. Затем её тело будто проваливается в тёплую темноту. На этот раз, к счастью, без сновидений.  
  


***

  
Утро ознаменовывается головной болью. Карли с трудом разлепляет веки, слыша будильник, и досадливо стонет, потому что мышцы до сих пор ломит от усталости, несмотря на вполне мирную вторую половину ночи. Она нащупывает кнопку отключения сигнала и со злостью давит на неё, обрывая надоевшую мелодию. Поворачиваясь к окну, она щурится из-за пробирающегося сквозь щели в жалюзи яркого света и морщится от противного привкуса во рту. Как бы ни хотелось плюнуть на всё и завернуться обратно в одеяло, чтобы снова заснуть, нужно вставать и идти на учёбу.  
Иногда Карли чертовски ненавидит свою ответственность по отношению к любой мелочи.  
— Ник, подъём, — хрипло зовёт она, растирая лицо ладонями, чтобы немного прийти в себя. — Ник?  
Не услышав ответа, она поворачивается и хмурится, потому что место рядом оказывается пустым. Нику несвойственно вскакивать раньше неё, так что его исчезновение кажется подозрительным ровно до того момента, пока с кухни не раздаётся звук упавшей посуды и тихий забористый мат. Карли вздыхает, мельком подумав, что дело раскрыто, затем сползает с кровати, втискивает ноги в уютные тапочки и, шаркая, плетётся на место происшествия. Заглянув в дверной проём, она улыбается, видя воюющего с кофемашиной Ника, и шумно кашляет, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
Ник, оторвав глаза от многочисленных кнопочек, криво улыбается ей в ответ.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он. — Ты меня сильно убьёшь, если я скажу, что мы сегодня будем наслаждаться растворимым кофе?  
— Тебе повезло, что ты уже выкупил свою жизнь, проведя эту ночь со мной. — Карли усаживается за стол. Подпирая подбородок руками, она с любопытством наблюдает за ним. — Так что будем считать долг погашенным.  
Ник лукаво сверкает глазами.  
— Звучит пошловато, не находишь? — спрашивает он, жестом фокусника доставая из-под стола две кружки. — Та-да!  
Карли, не сдержавшись, заливается смехом.  
— Иногда я просто счастлива, что мы родственники, — говорит она, почёсывая шею. — Это избавляет меня от твоего синдрома Казановы.  
— Эй, я не виноват, что хорошие девочки любят плохих мальчиков! — фыркает Ник, ловко рассыпая кофе и заливая его кипятком.  
— Не все. Некоторые хорошие девочки предпочитают всё же именно хороших мальчиков, — возражает Карли.  
— Вот поэтому, — изрекает Ник, подвигая к ней кружку, от которой поднимается ароматный пар, — ты родилась моей сестрой. Иначе мир погряз бы в коллапсе: где это видано, чтобы хорошая девочка, вроде тебя, предпочла мне, очень плохому отвязному парню, какого-то задрота. Хаос, апокалипсис, сессия — даже мурашки по коже.  
Карли недовольно хмурится, прекрасно понимая, что его рассуждения относятся не к абстрактным личностям. Ник явно имеет в виду её и Уэйда.  
— Знаешь, у тебя просто фантастическая способность всё портить. — Она вздыхает, чувствуя неприятную пустоту на том месте, где буквально только что гнездилось хорошее настроение.  
Ник пожимает плечами и отпивает кофе. Поморщившись, он щедро насыпает в кружку сахар, размешивает, а потом берёт румяный тост и вызывающе спокойно намазывает на него свежее масло. Карли, наблюдая за ним, разочарованно поджимает губы. Пять минут. Даже грёбаные пять минут они не в состоянии провести без ругани. Мама фатально ошиблась, решив, что её дети перестанут вести себя как обычно, находясь в пределах одной квартиры достаточно долгое время. Своим требованием она только ухудшила ситуацию до невообразимого состояния.  
— Вообще-то Уэйд не был задротом, — сердито бросает Карли, добавляя сливки в свою кружку. Она берёт ложку и начинает размешивать их, внимательно следя за реакцией Ника.  
А тот лишь снова пожимает плечами и с хрустом вгрызается в тост. Его невозмутимость начинает нешуточно выводить из равновесия.  
— Неужели ты считаешь людей, которые, в отличие от тебя, стараются и пашут ради своего будущего, настолько низшими существами? — тихо спрашивает Карли, отводя взгляд. Пустота внутри постепенно наполняется мрачной темнотой, вмещающей в себя воспоминания о кошмаре, застывшее восковое лицо Уэйда с мёртвыми стеклянными глазами и безрадостные перспективы дальнейшего сосуществования с братом. По отдельности всё кажется не таким уж страшным, но вместе…  
Ник слизывает прилипшие к пальцам крошки и пристально смотрит на Карли, словно проверяя на прочность её отнюдь не бесконечное терпение. Затем он улыбается и подмигивает, вызывая в ней жгучее желание от всей души залепить ему пощёчину.  
— Вот в этом наше с тобой различие, сестрёнка, — произносит он. — Я говорю в общем, а ты тут же лепишь ярлыки на конкретных людей. И на себя в том числе. А потом обижаешься, считая это моими оскорблениями. Сдаётся мне, дело заключается отнюдь не в сомнительных формулировках, а в чьей-то чрезмерной мнительности. И, заметь, вот тут я имею в виду именно тебя.  
Руки Карли начинают дрожать от закипающего внутри гнева. Она затаивает дыхание, боясь не сдержаться и наговорить гадостей, а потом берёт свою кружку и молча встаёт с места. Громко топая, она спешно покидает кухню и запирается в своей комнате, чтобы там успокоиться.  
Это утро можно считать окончательно испорченным.  
  


***

  
Карли замирает на пороге студенческого кафе и в нерешительности мнётся, разглядывая яркую вывеску. Внутри борются противоречия, разделяясь на «за» и «против», но громче всех говорит голос разума, призывающий одуматься и идти дальше по своим делам, ведь присланного Пэйдж сообщения больше нет, а это значит, что ей наверняка и в самом деле привиделось.  
Карли сжимает губы и мотает головой.  
— Я не сумасшедшая, — говорит она сама себе и решительно берётся за ручку двери.  
Шагнув за порог, она моментально оказывается в давно ставшей привычной атмосфере, где светло, немного шумно и умопомрачительно пахнет свежей выпечкой, и в голове одно за другим появляются приятные воспоминания. Карли позволяет себе несколько секунд самого настоящего блаженства, принюхиваясь к витающим вокруг ароматам, а затем возле неё останавливается симпатичный суетливый официант в перекошенном переднике, который улыбается так широко, что кажется, будто уголки его губ сейчас попросту треснут.  
— Привет! — радостно произносит он.  
Карли, узнав старого знакомого, улыбается в ответ.  
— Привет, Крис, — тепло говорит она, окидывая взглядом полупустой зал. — У вас сегодня, я смотрю, не сильно людно.  
— Да, — досадливо фыркает тот. — Чаевые, конечно, страдают, но нет худа без добра: теперь я приползаю домой в более вменяемом состоянии, так что семья снова стала меня узнавать — это ли не чудо.  
Карли смеётся. Крис нравится ей с момента знакомства, ведь он как раз принадлежит к тому типу, который дико раздражает Ника — он действительно очень хороший парень.  
— Пустишь к окошку? — спрашивает она, кивая на столик.  
— Считай, там табличка с твоим именем! Присаживайся, я скоро. — Он уносится на кухню, откуда тут же доносится звон разбитой посуды и глухой мат менеджера.  
Карли со смешком фыркает и, осторожно огибая встречающиеся столики, направляется к любимому месту у окна, где они с Пэйдж раньше часто сидели часами, болтая обо всякой ерунде и попивая вкуснейший кофе. Это было действительно волшебное время, наполненное смехом друзей и беззаботностью.  
«А потом с нами случился Эмброуз…» — мрачно думает Карли, аккуратно присаживаясь на неприятно холодный стул. Расположив рядом сумку, она поворачивается к окну и некоторое время бесцельно рассматривает торопящихся куда-то прохожих, большинство из которых — студенты колледжей и университетов. Мысль о том, что она пришла зря, не даёт ей покоя, однако смутное предчувствие чего-то важного мешает просто подняться и уйти. Поэтому Карли нервно барабанит пальцами по столешнице и ждёт. Неизвестно чего и неизвестно зачем, но всё-таки ждёт.  
— Ну что? — Крис оказывается рядом так внезапно, словно в полу есть люк для особенно эффектных появлений. Карли дёргается от неожиданности и натянуто улыбается, мысленно обругав его нехорошими словами. — Будешь пить что-нибудь? Или, может, хочешь отведать фирменных чёрствых блинчиков нашего шеф-повара?  
Карли чувствует, как вцепившаяся в душу ледяная рука медленно разжимается. Она выдыхает более свободно и улыбается искреннее, опять попадая под влияние жизнерадостности Криса.  
— Наверное, я буду чай с лимоном. И заплесневелый чизкейк с малиной.  
— Отличный выбор! Рекомендую полить его забродившим вареньем. Хотя, могу поспорить, ты желаешь прогорклых бананов в качестве закуски!  
— Лучше два шарика ванильного мороженого из прокисших сливок.  
— Мэм, ваш заказ — чистый восторг!  
Крис ставит точку в своём блокноте и смеётся, чем тут же заражается и Карли. Однако её смех всё равно получается несколько вымученным, потому что обстоятельства никак не дают полностью раствориться в беззаботной атмосфере.  
— Слушай, я хочу задать тебе кое-какой вопрос. — Карли вытаскивает из подставки аккуратную белую салфетку с выполненным в виде виноградной лозы вензелем и испытующе смотрит на заинтересованного Криса.  
— Валяй, — говорит тот, оглядываясь на всякий случай в сторону кухни, откуда в любую минуту может вылезти злой, как сто тысяч чертей, менеджер.  
— Вчера… — Карли запинается, подбирая нужные слова. — Вчера ты случайно не видел никого из наших общих знакомых?  
Крис удивлённо моргает. Его улыбка из оптимистичной и радушной становится несколько растерянной.  
— Сдаётся мне, ты явно имеешь в виду не ту добрую сотню обитателей твоего колледжа, которая тусит тут чуть ли не каждый вечер.  
— Нет. — Карли вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Ей совершенно не хочется говорить в открытую, потому что Крис, конечно, хороший парень и всё такое, но он со своей головой точно дружит, и ему может показаться странным, что Карли получает странные самоуничтожающиеся сообщения от давно умершей подруги. — Ты… хм… Вчера часов в шесть тут должна была появиться одна наша общая знакомая. Она звала меня на встречу, но я так и не смогла появиться, поэтому мне интересно — приходила ли она вообще.  
На лице Криса отпечатывается глубокая задумчивость: улыбка постепенно сползает, опуская уголки губ вниз, а в глазах отражается скрупулезный подсчёт всех посетителей, которые побывали в этом кафе минувшим вечером.  
— Честно говоря, — с лёгким оттенком разочарования говорит он спустя минуту, — я не припомню никого, кто сидел бы тут в ожидании тебя. Правда.  
Карли прикусывает губу. Ей становится не по себе от мысли, что та смска действительно могла оказаться всего лишь плодом её воображения. Диагноз «шизофрения» виснет перед глазами искажающейся картинкой, которую никак не получается сморгнуть.  
— Хотя, знаешь, — внезапно произносит Крис, приковывая к себе горящий от возбуждения взгляд, — вчера приходил Ник. Он сел как раз за этот столик и заказал, кажется, кофе.  
— Ник? — Язык почти отнимается, когда Карли переспрашивает, а во рту появляется неприятный кислый привкус. — В смысле, мой брат Ник?  
— Да, — более уверенно отзывается Крис. — Он был тут буквально полчаса, а затем расплатился и ушёл. И я бы не сказал, что он ждал там кого-нибудь или что-то в этом роде. Ну, знаешь, он не смотрел на часы, не нервничал, не выстукивал пальцами по столешнице — словом, не делал ничего из того, чем занимаются, как правило, те, кого динамят.  
— А он, — Карли едва проталкивает слова по пересохшему горлу, — он случайно не говорил, зачем пришёл?  
— Шутишь, что ли? — Крис округляет глаза, качая головой. — Я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы твой брат не вёл себя, как задница, даже если ты с ним приветлив и дружелюбен. И вчерашний день исключением тоже не стал.  
— Понятно. — Карли не хватает воздуха. Кажется, будто кто-то давит ей на грудь, мешая нормально дышать.  
— Ладно, — спохватывается Крис, убирая блокнот в карман передника, — я помчался исполнять заказ, а то менеджер у нас сегодня особенно суров и беспощаден. Его девушка бросила. — Он подмигивает и уносится в сторону кухни, ловко лавируя между столиками.  
Карли бледно улыбается и машет ему вслед рукой, а затем закрывает заболевшие глаза ладонью и со стоном выдыхает. Ник сказал, что не видел сообщения, но зачем-то приходил вчера в это кафе. Именно в шесть часов. Один. И сел он за их с Пэйдж любимый столик.  
«Идиотское стечение обстоятельств», — едва не плача, думает Карли и усмехается. Это всё чересчур похоже на неуклюжее совпадение, которое случается, когда кто-то ведёт слишком жестокую игру.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3

Когда Карли выходит из кафе, на улице уже темно. Она ёжится, плотнее запахивая кардиган, и оглядывается по сторонам, размышляя — пойти домой коротким маршрутом или оттянуть возвращение путём прогулки через небольшой живописный парк. Общая слабость настаивает на том, что нужно как следует отдохнуть, поэтому короткая дорога приоритетнее, однако кипящим в голове мыслям требуется свежесть, так что Карли, посомневавшись, всё-таки переходит дорогу и сворачивает на перекрёстке по направлению к воротам парка. Ей хочется немного проветриться, самую малость, чтобы не удариться в банальную истерику, а то до неё, судя по всему, остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, особенно учитывая события последних двух дней.  
Остановившись у высокой калитки, Карли оборачивается, почувствовав скользнувший по позвоночнику неприятный холодок, и хмурится, но позади никого нет — лишь ветер аккуратно перебирает листья деревьев и шуршит небольшими кустами. Карли сглатывает, на минуту усомнившись в своём решении, а затем шёпотом ругает себя и всё-таки заходит в парк, надеясь, что это ощущение скоро пройдёт. Её тут же со всех сторон обступает темнота, заставляя покрываться колючими мурашками, но пока ещё тусклые фонари с каждой секундой светят всё ярче, так что когда Карли набредает, наконец, на нужную тропинку, её путь оказывается достаточно освещён, чтобы не требовалось смотреть под ноги, тщательно контролируя каждый свой шаг.  
Карли медленно бредёт по дороге и задумчиво кусает губы. Её по-прежнему беспокоит исчезнувшее сообщение, но после посещения кафе это беспокойство в полной мере заменяется неприятным предчувствием касательно брата. То есть он и раньше никогда не вёл себя предсказуемо, предпочитая выкидывать такие трюки, что за некоторые родителям наверняка до самой старости будет стыдно, однако происходящее теперь бьёт все рекорды. Это не похоже ни на одну из его «шалостей», от которых волосы на голове не только мамы, но и сестры стремительно покрываются сединой. Это что-то куда более беспощадное и жёсткое, и Карли всей душой надеется, что ошибается в своих предположениях. Ник говорил, что он тот ещё говнюк, но никогда не станет доводить сестру до припадка. Тогда почему он пошёл в кафе и не рассказал ей об этом?  
«Потому что ты не спрашивала», — раздаётся в ушах родной насмешливый голос.  
Карли зажмуривается, прогоняя вспыхнувший перед глазами образ ехидно поджимающего губы брата. Его любимым занятием является выворачивание любой ситуации так, что виноватыми становятся все, кроме него. И этот случай тоже явно постигнет та же участь.  
— Что же, чёрт возьми, творится вокруг? — вслух вздыхает Карли, останавливаясь.  
Остывающий воздух медленно охлаждает разгорячённую голову, но ей этого всё равно мало. Хочется нырнуть в ванну с колотым льдом, чтобы озноб вытряхнул лишние бесполезные размышления, и Карли хмыкает, думая, что это вполне осуществимо, если задаться целью. Тем более что дом уже совсем близко, а там можно в любом случае спрятаться от любых досаждающих мыслей.  
Приободрившись, Карли делает шаг вперёд, но буквально сразу же замирает, услышав раздавшийся неподалёку от тропинки шум. Она настороженно смотрит в сторону густых зарослей, откуда, как ей кажется, доносится невнятный звук, и изо всех сил напрягает слух. Налетевший порыв ветра с тихим воем путается в ветках и бьётся там, шурша листьями, поэтому Карли слегка расслабляется, мысленно обзывая себя трусихой и плаксой. Но когда она снова возобновляет движение, с нервной иронией сетуя на вспотевшие ладони, её ноги буквально каменеют от страха, потому что из тех же кустов внезапно слышится глухое низкое рычание. Холодея, Карли с трудом поворачивает голову и круглыми от ужаса глазами вглядывается в темноту. Рычание на миг обрывается, сменяясь тихим лязгом зубастых челюстей, а затем раздаётся вновь, только чуть ближе и чуть громче, чем до этого.  
— Тише, мальчик, — долетает до Карли вместе с очередным вялым порывом ветра едва слышный шёпот, — она своё получит.  
Колени подгибаются, и Карли почти падает. Её тело начинает бить крупная дрожь, а голос начисто пропадает, так что даже закричать и позвать на помощь она не в состоянии.  
Рычание захлёбывается, сменяясь обиженным поскуливанием, а кусты заметно дёргаются, словно за ними прячется кто-то большой и явно очень опасный.  
Карли с огромным трудом отрывает ногу от земли и делает шаг, отступая назад, а затем ещё и ещё один. Оцепенение, держащее тело в плену, постепенно спадает, и Карли почти поздравляет себя с этой маленькой победой, когда шелестящую тишину внезапно прорезает громкий мужской голос:  
— Фас!  
Сердце Карли пропускает удар. Словно в замедленной съёмке, она видит, как кусты раздвигаются, открывая взгляду два хищных светящихся глаза, а затем картинка смазывается, превращаясь в сплошное месиво. Карли понимает, что бежит, только когда её щёку обжигает встретившаяся на пути хлёсткая ветка. Лёгкие горят, ноги подгибаются и трясутся, но останавливаться, чтобы перевести дух, нет ни сил, ни желания. Карли панически боится замедляться, потому что кажется, будто ей в затылок дышит сама смерть, и стоит только дать слабину — она настигнет её и вонзит широкий нож прямо между лопаток. Поэтому скорость — единственное, что может спасти Карли от неминуемой гибели, и она выжимает из себя всё, что может, задыхаясь от страха и нехватки кислорода.  
Практически выпрыгнув за ворота парка, Карли едва не падает от усталости и пережитого ужаса. Помогает то, что она, окончательно обессилев, цепляется за попавшийся возле перекрёстка фонарный столб. В горле вертится раскалённая кочерга, а низ живота сводит судорога, но Карли не в состоянии не то что бежать — она даже шевелится-то с трудом, поэтому остаётся только зажмуриться и молиться, чтобы смерть была быстрой. Возможно, именно в этот момент на её спину прыгает разъярённая дикая псина, чтобы вцепиться длинными острыми зубами в хребет, но сейчас Карли готова сама ей отдаться, потому что сил просто нет. Нет и всё.  
Сердце гулко ухает в груди, разносясь гудением по всему телу, вспотевшие ладони скользят по гладкой поверхности столба, но пронизывающая каждую клеточку боль от укуса всё никак не появляется.  
Ни через минуту, ни через пять.  
Карли вытирает дрожащей рукой испарину со лба и, наконец, оборачивается, замирая от вновь растекающегося по мышцам ужаса. Но позади, к счастью, никого нет: неисправный фонарь неровно мигает, урывками высвечивая совершенно пустую аллею, а ворота тихо поскрипывают в такт порывам ветра. Тишина почти оглушает, хотя Карли готова поклясться, что у неё до сих пор висит в ушах собачий рык, смешанный с издевательским хохотом.  
Содрогнувшись, она чуть свободнее выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, а затем, когда ноги вновь обретают устойчивость, распрямляется и выпускает из рук такой крепкий и надёжный столб, искренне надеясь, что больше полагаться на его помощь не придётся. Поморщившись от коснувшейся вспотевшей кожи прохлады, Карли ведёт плечами, сбрасывая оцепенение, поудобнее перехватывает ремешок сумки и быстро перебегает дорогу, радуясь, что до дома остаётся рукой подать.  
Быстрым шагом преодолев путь до поворота, она останавливается на мгновение, борясь с собой, а затем всё-таки снова оглядывается. И опять ощущает, как её тело наполняется слабостью. Свет неисправного фонаря дважды мигает, демонстрируя по-прежнему пустую аллею, а на третий раз выхватывает из тени два силуэта: худощавый мужской и достаточно мощный собачий. И хоть оба силуэта стоят неподвижно, у Карли всё равно моментально пересыхает во рту. Не отдавая себе отчёта, она снова срывается на бег, стремясь как можно скорее очутиться дома.  
  


***

  
Захлопнув дверь и поспешно щёлкнув замком, Карли замирает, переводя дух, и прислушивается к бешеному сердцебиению, которое гулким эхом отдаётся в ушах. Страх до сих пор клокочет внутри, заставляя ёжиться и судорожно оглядываться, но когда вокруг оказываются родные стены, а в нос забивается привычный запах, пережитый ужас моментально начинает бледнеть. Это позволяет сознанию, которое до сих пор глушила животная паника, поднять голову и объяснить всё с точки зрения рациональности: все слуховые галлюцинации — это ветер, а зрительные — игра света и тени. Карли ведь впечатлительная особа, а за счёт слегка ухудшившегося из-за стрессов зрения можно себе не только маньяка, но и Бугимена заодно нафантазировать. А это уже такая смехотворная чушь, что нарочно не придумаешь.  
Карли усмехается, в который раз за вечер обозвав себя трусихой, и, наконец, обращает внимание на то, что нигде в квартире не горит свет. Это значит, что Ник либо отсутствует по каким-то своим личным обстоятельствам, либо спит. Последнее, впрочем, кажется слишком неправдоподобным, учитывая не сильно позднее время, но Карли всё равно, разувшись, первым делом отправляется в его комнату, чтобы проверить наверняка. Несмотря на все аутотренинги, её всё равно ещё немного потряхивает от страха, так что присутствие кого-то родного поблизости может помочь быстрее прийти в себя. И так как родители живут в совершенно другом городе, выбора у Карли, как такового, просто нет. Ей нужен Ник, каким бы он ни был засранцем.  
Постучав ради приличия, Карли распахивает дверь в комнату брата и моментально щёлкает выключателем, и ударивший по глазам свет заставляет её сощурить заслезившиеся глаза. Моргнув несколько раз, она поворачивается к кровати в надежде увидеть там мирно сопящего Ника и обречённо стонет, потому что ворох из подушек, одеяла и покрывала представляет собой весьма прискорбное зрелище. Ник ведь никогда не утруждает себя наведением порядка даже в собственной спальне, не говоря уже об остальной квартире, так что Карли вообще старается реже заходить к нему, чтобы не тревожить свою нежную психику, в которую мама с детства вдалбливала, что чистота — залог здоровья. Поэтому когда она видит комнату Ника, у неё складывается ощущение, что её брат — безнадёжно больной инвалид.  
Шумно протопав к кровати, Карли со всем накопившимся раздражением сдёргивает комок из всевозможных спальных принадлежностей и в изумлении отшатывается, потому что под ним внезапно обнаруживается кто-то. Вернее, под ним обнаруживаются сразу два человека. К счастью, пока спящих.  
— Ник! — возмущённо выкрикивает Карли, вложив в голос сразу несколько сопутствующих вопросов, вроде «какого чёрта ты себе позволяешь?!» и «да когда же ты перестанешь, наконец, выводить меня из себя?!».  
Ник, услышав её голос, с трудом разлепляет сонные глаза и морщится.  
— Блин, — выдавливает он охрипшим голосом, — выруби свет.  
Обнимающая его со спины девушка что-то согласно бурчит. Карли не может разглядеть её лица и очень этому радуется. Зато она прекрасно видит, что и она, и Ник без одежды, а это сказывается весьма пагубно на её и без того нестабильном настроении.  
— Через пять минут на кухне, — почти выплёвывает Карли. Сердито хлопнув ладонью по выключателю, она пулей вылетает из спальни брата.  
Усевшись за стол, Карли обхватывает голову руками и рычит от усталости и злости. Недавняя паника после прогулки по парку трансформируется в тонкую нить недоумения — вроде той, когда перед сном видишь монстра в шкафу, а утром пребываешь в полной уверенности, что тебе показалось. Сейчас Карли до краёв наполняется раздражением из-за поведения Ника, поэтому на глупые страхи просто не остаётся места, и, как ни прискорбно это признавать, именно такая реакция ей сейчас чертовски необходима. Но благодарить его за такое она точно не собирается.  
Ник заходит на кухню спустя минут пятнадцать, и, судя по предшествующему его появлению хлопку двери, посторонней особы в квартире больше нет. Карли бросает на него сердитый взгляд и с мрачным удовольствием отмечает, что он всё-таки озаботился тем, чтобы натянуть клетчатые пижамные штаны. Видимо, её злость была слишком очевидной, чтобы продолжать игнорировать её и дальше.  
— Ну, — Ник плюхается на стул напротив и от души зевает, прикрывая кулаком рот, — и где пожар?  
У Карли пропадает дар речи. Этот нахал ещё и насмехаться смеет!  
— Вообще-то мы договорились, что ты не станешь приводить сюда свои… увлечения, — звенящим от гнева голосом говорит она.  
— Увлечения? — Ник, в удивлении распахнув глаза, смеётся. — Странно, я был уверен, что ты назовёшь Дейзи шлюхой. Хорошее воспитание, я смотрю, творит чудеса.  
— Вот именно, — цедит Карли, сверкая глазами. — Жаль, что ты им никогда не пользуешься.  
Ник расслабленно поднимает руки, делая вид, что сдаётся.  
— Спрячь жало, сестрёнка, лежачих не бьют.  
Усмехается он при этом так самодовольно, что хочется кинуть в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
Это становится последней каплей — у Карли окончательно сдают нервы. Она с рыком бьёт кулаком по столешнице и блестящими от подступающих слёз глазами смотрит на разом растерявшего игривое настроение брата.  
— Да твою же мать, Ник! Сколько можно?! Сколько можно брать и давить всё то хорошее, что было между нами когда-то?!  
Ник поджимает губы, внимательно следя за её действиями, и не шевелится. Видно, как напрягаются его плечи и шея, а на скулах проступают желваки. Он сейчас до чудовищного похож на готового к прыжку настороженного пса, и у Карли мороз по коже идёт от этой ассоциации. Приключение в парке всё ещё ворочается внутри, напоминая о себе тошнотой и слабостью.  
— Ты ведёшь себя в последнее время, как сволочь, причём не только по отношению к окружающим! В первую очередь ты бьёшь по мне своими скотскими привычками! А это, знаешь ли, неприятно!  
По рукам Ника проходит заметная взгляду дрожь. Карли видит, как он с силой вцепляется пальцами в седушку стула. Однако, как ни странно, в этот раз он почему-то не пытается как-то оправдаться, привычно отшутиться или сделать вид, будто он не при чём, как обычно. Вместо этого он молча сверлит Карли взглядом, словно ожидая чего-то, и не шевелится. Даже, кажется, не моргает.  
Карли вздыхает, поджав губы. Щёки обжигают первые слёзы, но она раздражённо смахивает их, рассердившись на себя за слабость. Переживания истощают её, поэтому самообладание даёт сбой.  
— Тебе нечего мне сказать? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает она, опустив голову.  
Ник, наконец, размыкает губы и быстро облизывает их, а затем усмехается. Его голос скрипит, как заржавевшая пружина, когда он произносит:  
— Знал бы я ещё, что тебе действительно можно сказать, чтобы не обидеть.  
Карли вскидывается.  
— Ник… — Она осекается, давясь собственным бессилием. — Чёрт, это просто бесполезно, да? — Надтреснуто засмеявшись, она снова стирает скопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы.  
Ник поднимается на ноги и, обогнув стол, становится рядом. Его руки касаются чуть вздрагивающих плеч, но Карли сердито отбрасывает их, опять чувствуя прилив дикого раздражения. Она тоже встаёт со стула и вызывающе смотрит Нику в глаза.  
— Ты ни во что не ставишь моё мнение, насмехаешься надо мной, сводишь на нет все усилия. Я прошу тебя не позорить меня перед директором колледжа, и ты заигрываешь с его секретаршей; я прошу тебя не водить в дом женщин, и ты тут же притаскиваешь кого-то, причём не скрываешься и, кажется, не испытываешь угрызений совести! Да кто ты, чёрт тебя дери?! И куда ты дел моего брата?!  
— Карли, — тихо зовёт Ник, но это вряд ли способно утихомирить разбушевавшийся вулкан.  
Карли отпихивает его от себя, думая, что её терпению пришёл конец. Его махровый эгоизм доводит до ручки, до белого каления, до точки невозврата, если на то пошло. Карли чувствует, что не выдерживает, но, несмотря на это, она, как ни смешно, всё равно до жгучей тошноты нуждается в его присутствии. Это странный, несуразный парадокс, из-за которого хочется расхохотаться, но Карли слишком устала и слишком напугана. С неё достаточно.  
Она шагает в сторону, намереваясь обойти Ника, чтобы отправиться в свою комнату, где можно будет, наконец, всласть выплакаться. Однако он неожиданно преграждает ей дорогу. Карли хмурится и делает шаг в другую сторону, но Ник и тут становится так, что ей не пройти.  
— Уйди, — сдавленно просит она, ощущая себя на грани истерики.  
Ник качает головой. Он хватает её за руку и дёргает на себя, а Карли, протаранив лбом его грудь, изумлённо выдыхает. Нос щекочут родные тёплые запахи, и она, не выдержав, всхлипывает, чувствуя себя одинокой, как никогда. Ник не понимает её и не поддерживает. Да, он спас её в Эмброузе, выдернув из пасти смерти, но с тех пор прошло полгода, за которые он умудрился отдалиться так, что Карли теперь не может до него дотянуться, как ни старается. Это выбивает из колеи сильнее, чем что бы то ни было. Ник нужен ей, как воздух, но он почему-то не хочет это принимать.  
— Я больше не могу, — скулит Карли, отстраняясь и пытаясь высвободиться из его пальцев. — Уйди, отстань от меня, наконец! У тебя есть Дейзи и целая армия других женщин, так почему бы тебе не сделать нам двоим одолжение и не начать доставать кого-нибудь из них, а?  
Она тянется, чтобы закрыть покрасневшие глаза ладонью, пряча от испытующего взгляда брата слёзы, но он внезапно резко убирает её руку и наклоняется так, что губы обдаёт его дыханием, в котором причудливо смешиваются запахи табака и чужих духов. Карли испуганно моргает. Ей хочется спросить, какого чёрта он задумал, но слова словно растворяются, превращаясь в расплывчатые отголоски и мычание, когда последнее расстояние превращается в ничто, смешивая воздух и мысли.  
Жёсткая щетина больно царапает кожу, губы слегка саднит от не самого нежного поцелуя, но удивление так велико, что Карли просто не обращает на это внимания. Она замирает, ощущая, как всё внутри медленно покрывается кровоточащими трещинами, и не шевелится до тех пор, пока Ник, выдохнув, не отстраняется. Он снова заглядывает в её глаза, надеясь, наверное, увидеть там хоть какой-нибудь отклик на свои действия, а потом делает то, чего никогда себе раньше не позволял, — он отводит взгляд.  
Отпустив руку Карли, Ник делает шаг назад, разворачивается и спешно уходит, а спустя несколько мгновений повисшую тишину взрывает звучный хлопок входной двери. Это выводит Карли из сомнамбулической комы, и она, наконец, делает первый за последние несколько минут глубокий вдох, ощущая себя вынырнувшим на поверхность дайвером. В груди просыпается тянущая нудная боль, а в ногах вновь появляется слабость. Карли прислоняется бедром к стулу и прижимает ладонь к горящим после поцелуя губам. Осознание густой душной волной накрывает её голову, заставляя покачнуться. Ощупывая дрожащими ледяными пальцами кожу, Карли обессилено садится и, закрыв лицо руками, всё-таки плачет.  
  


***

  
Карли открывает глаза, когда первый солнечный луч проскальзывает в комнату сквозь щель в шторах. Сев на кровати, она вяло почёсывает шею и с тоской поворачивается к будильнику, который показывает четыре утра. Вообще, сейчас самое время лечь обратно, завернуться плотнее в одеяло и продолжить прерванный сон, однако после нескольких часов бесплодных попыток насладиться им Карли думает, что продолжать вертеться на простыни до положенного времени просто бессмысленно. Поэтому она предпочитает подняться, разогнуться и, игнорируя дрожащие от недосыпа ноги, пойти умываться.  
Путь в ванную лежит мимо спальни Ника, поэтому когда плотно прикрытая дверь проплывает перед глазами, Карли невольно замедляется, а потом и вовсе останавливается в нерешительности. Ей хочется вломиться в комнату, растолкать сонного брата и устроить ему взбучку за несносное поведение, однако когда картинки произошедшего вспыхивают в памяти ослепительно ярким пятном, всколыхнувшаяся в желудке липкая тошнота заставляет её отказаться от этой идеи. Прикрыв глаза ладонью и несколько раз вздохнув, Карли думает, что лучше немного повременить с душевными семейными разборками.  
Смыв с себя бессонницу и усталость, Карли заходит на кухню и, плюхнувшись на стул, заваривает себе горький чёрный кофе, который по вкусу напоминает прокисшую наждачную бумагу. Вообще, она обычно добавляет молоко и сахар, но сейчас почему-то кажется, что если в кофе будет что-то постороннее, её попросту вырвет.  
Карли берёт в руки журнал и без особого интереса листает его, невидящим взглядом скользя по ярким картинкам. Наткнувшись на рекламу помады, она невольно облизывает губы и тут же морщится, ощутив неприятное пощипывание. Трещинка. На нижней губе откуда-то появляется трещинка. В голове неудержимым вихрем проносится воспоминание о царапающейся щетине, запахе табака и слегка шершавых губах, а затем перед глазами на несколько мгновений появляется образ Ника, который смотрит на неё испытующе и серьёзно. В его глазах при этом отражается столько вымученного ожидания, что в груди всё замирает, а дышать становится труднее.  
Карли вздрагивает, едва не роняя кружку. Виски пронзает острая боль, а на языке появляется кислый привкус, из-за чего приходится отодвинуть от себя кофе, иначе велик риск не сдержаться.  
Да, Ник поцеловал её.  
Не в щёку, не в лоб, не в макушку, как обычно, а в губы.  
Нет, он не пытался протолкнуть ей в рот язык или сделать ещё что похуже, однако у Карли почему-то горит всё внутри от одного только воспоминания об этом событии.  
Чувствуя напряжённое дыхание, ощущая взволнованно вибрирующее под ладонью сердце, она уже тогда поняла, что Ник вкладывает в этот поцелуй очень много смысла — такого, что на скулах и сейчас расцветает румянец. Карли и до этого целовали мужчины, её целовал Уэйд, однако никто никогда не придавал простому касанию безо всяких ухищрений столько оттенков. Её будто макнуло с головой в самый настоящий огонь, оставивший столько ожогов, что она до сих пор удивляется, почему выжила.  
Карли трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от смущения.  
Ник — её брат, а значит, он наверняка не имел в виду ничего такого. Ну, вернее, это, скорее всего, просто жест поддержки, ведь Карли вчера действительно накрыла истерика. Может, это была, своего рода, шоковая терапия…  
«Наивная трусиха», — издевательски шепчет внутренний голос.  
Карли сердито хмурится.  
А не проще ли пойти к Нику и спросить непосредственно его, вместо того чтобы мучиться предположениями? Да, лучше именно так и поступить, а то ещё пара часов — и Карли саму себя съест сомнениями.  
Дверь в спальню Ника оказывается не заперта. Карли осторожно стучит, а затем, не дождавшись ответа, заглядывает. Постель по-прежнему в непотребном виде, только теперь к покрывалу, одеялу и подушкам прибавляются ещё и мягкие пижамные штаны, в которых Ник вчера ходил по квартире.  
— Ник? — зовёт Карли, переступая порог.  
Ответом ей служит тишина. Карли закрывает за собой дверь и на цыпочках крадётся к кровати. Замерев в нерешительности возле вороха спальных принадлежностей, она несколько мгновений мнётся, вспоминая, какой сюрприз открылся ей вчера, а затем всё-таки сдёргивает одеяло. Под ним, вопреки ожиданиям, обнаруживается только смятая простынь. Карли разочарованно выдыхает, ощущая себя почти обманутой, и присаживается, пытаясь припомнить — возвращался ли Ник вообще ночевать. Кажется, дверь так ни разу и не хлопнула, хотя погружённая в бессонное забвение Карли не сильно-то и прислушивалась. Выходит, его не было. Всю ночь. И до сих пор нет.  
Повернувшись к подушке, на которой до сих пор виднеется примятый след от головы, Карли медленно моргает и чувствует, как её рот разрывает зевота, а всё тело наполняет чудовищная усталость. Решив, что пять минут погоды не сделают, она скидывает тапочки, забирается в кровать и, подтянув колени к груди, со стоном накрывается одеялом. Устроенный бардак внезапно кажется не таким уж чудовищным, и Карли невольно улыбается, думая, что так, на удивление, намного уютнее спать.  
Посомневавшись немного, она утыкается носом в наволочку и, вдохнув, ёжится от удовольствия. Ей с детства нравится запах Ника, потому что он дарит, своего рода, ощущение защищённости. Но, к сожалению, с тех пор, как им стукнуло по пятнадцать, Ник оброс критикой со стороны родителей и, вместо того чтобы попытаться всё исправить, с головой погряз в новом амплуа.  
Улыбка сползает с губ Карли. Она хмурится, вспоминая обо всех неприятностях, что Ник нажил на свою бедовую голову, и поворачивается, устраиваясь удобнее. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но стоило им, взявшись за руки, переступить порог детства и ощутить себя подростками, всё пошло наперекосяк. И, к сожалению, так до сих пор и не наладилось.  
А вчера вот наступил апогей…  
Карли прикусывает губу и сильнее сжимается под одеялом, стараясь раствориться в этом временном ощущении умиротворения. Хочется, конечно, верить, что всё так или иначе вернётся на круги своя, но с каждым днём оптимизм угасает, превращаясь в уверенность, что дальше будет только хуже. Ник когда-нибудь обязательно исчезнет из её жизни, забрав с собой всё то, что она так не хотела отпускать.  
Сон наплывает медленно, почти лениво, растекаясь тяжестью на веках, так что моргать становится всё сложнее и сложнее. Карли стискивает в пальцах пушистое одеяло и старается смотреть в окно, борясь с уносящей её дремотой, но бессонная ночь и переживания не оставляют сознанию ни малейшего шанса, накрывая его тёплым чёрным полотном. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Карли замечает за окном силуэт: худощавый мужчина стоит по ту сторону стекла, прижав к нему ладони. У него достаточно узкие костлявые плечи и неожиданно большие кисти рук с удивительно длинными пальцами. Лица его Карли не видит, потому что его закрывает замусоленная кепка с широким козырьком, однако от растянутых в улыбке губ, между которыми виднеются пожелтевшие зубы, бросает в дрожь.  
«Ты своё получишь, сука», — беззвучно шепчет мужчина.  
А затем становится темно.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 4

— Карли, проснись, — едва слышно раздаётся где-то по ту сторону реальности.  
Карли дёргается и недовольно фыркает, потому что сейчас ей хорошо и уютно, а тот, кто её зовёт, хочет это состояние прервать. Непорядок.  
— Просыпайся давай.  
Голос приближается. Во сне он представляется, как золотисто-голубая прохладная река, которая проникает в уши, заполняя голову приятным звоном. На губах появляется улыбка от этого ощущения. Карли хочется обнять эту реку, вобрать её в себя, выпить до дна, чтобы она навсегда осталась внутри.  
— С ума сойти. — Голос меняется, наполняясь чем-то похожим на усталость. — Эй, Карли!  
Плеча касается что-то, и Карли вырывает в реальность так резко, что она, распахивая глаза в панике, вдыхает слишком глубоко. Закашлявшись, она испуганным взглядом выхватывает в наступающих сумерках лицо Ника и почти успокаивается, но затем вновь напрягается, когда полусонное сознание подсовывает тот факт, что она вообще-то лежит сейчас в его кровати.  
Ник, хмыкнув, растирает лицо ладонью, пока Карли медленно приходит в себя, сбрасывая остаточные покровы сна.  
— Который час? — хрипло бормочет она, ища глазами будильник.  
— Восемь вечера, — сухо отвечает Ник. Он сидит на кровати, скрестив руки на груди, и нечитаемым взглядом сверлит её лицо.  
Карли становится немного не по себе, из-за чего внутри поднимается не самое приятное ощущение: будто только что украл печенье из коробочки и мама догадалась об этом только потому, что увидела крошки на губах. Идеальное преступление провалено, пришло время наказания.  
Ник, не произнося ни слова, смотрит, как Карли приподнимается и ерошит ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы, а затем осторожно подползает к краю кровати и, свесив ноги, нащупывает тапочки.  
— Извини, — произносит она, наконец, понимая, что он действительно имеет право сердиться. Она бы на его месте вообще начала общение с крика «выметайся!», как бы по-детски это ни звучало.  
Ник вздыхает и, отвернувшись к окну, продолжает молчать, что совсем на него не похоже. Карли настороженно замирает, краем глаза разглядывая его профиль.  
— Ты не ночевал дома, — решив зайти издалека, говорит она.  
— И что? — Ник демонстративно не смотрит в её сторону.  
В горле Карли появляется лёгкий зуд, но она проглатывает его, чтобы не накалять и без того напряжённую обстановку. Поругаться с ним по поводу свинского отношения никогда не поздно, сейчас главное — попытаться наладить то, что ещё не до конца рухнуло.  
— Мог бы позвонить и предупредить, — вздыхает она, тоже поворачиваясь к окну. Нахмурившись, она смутно припоминает, что видела что-то перед тем, как заснуть, но память упорно ускользает, мешая поймать чёткую картинку за хвост.  
Ник криво усмехается и поджимает губы. Карли совсем не нравится его настроение.  
— Где был? — спрашивает она, уже зная, каким будет ответ.  
— У армии женщин, — вяло огрызается Ник. Он закрывает глаза и трёт переносицу пальцами. — Ты же вчера ясно дала понять, что я могу катиться на все четыре стороны.  
«Вчера».  
Карли дёргается, будто это слово бьёт её в ухо. Губы внезапно начинают гореть, а по щекам снова расползается румянец. Желание прижать ладони к лицу, чтобы скрыть это, становится практически невыносимым, но Карли каким-то чудом сдерживается. Она поворачивается к Нику и сглатывает, а он, покосившись на неё в ответ, неожиданно разражается смехом.  
— Да ты же совсем не умеешь скрывать эмоции, — вернув голосу привычное ехидное звучание, говорит он. — У тебя на лбу всё написано.  
Карли отводит взгляд. Он прав.  
«Почему ты поцеловал меня?»  
«Почему ты такой осёл?»  
«Почему именно ты?..»  
У неё ощущение, будто в рот натолкали жгучего перца. Язык распухает, превращаясь в сардельку, зубы ноют, а слова намертво застревают в горле. Столько всего вертится в голове, что кажется, будто её сейчас попросту разорвёт, однако Карли только судорожно сглатывает, борясь с навалившимися на неё чувствами.  
— Мне уйти? — спрашивает Ник, когда молчание затягивается.  
Карли пугается и, вцепившись в его рукав, отчаянно мотает головой. Нет, этого она точно не хочет.  
На лице Ника мельком проскальзывает непонятное выражение, а затем он бережно обхватывает руками вздрогнувшие плечи и прижимает Карли к своей груди. Она чувствует, как его подбородок упирается ей в макушку, и снова сглатывает.  
«Почему, Ник?»  
«Почему?»  
Вопросы заполоняют её целиком, но задавать их она не хочет, потому что боится ответа. Она боится, что он может её шокировать. И Ник это знает, поэтому тоже молчит. Видимо, правда действительно слишком тяжела для восприятия.  
— Ник, — шепчет Карли, зажмуриваясь, — я хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше.  
Ник напрягается, неосознанно крепче стискивая её плечи. Его грудь вздрагивает, из-за чего дыхание сбивается, а сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее. Кажется, он несколько мгновений усиленно борется с собой, а потом всё-таки разжимает руки, выпуская Карли из объятий.  
— Извини, — говорит он, отворачиваясь, и встаёт.  
Карли удивлённо моргает, пытаясь понять, за что именно он просит прощения. Язык чешется спросить, что он имеет в виду, но слова по-прежнему не идут, поэтому Карли молча провожает взглядом спину Ника.  
Он подходит к двери комнаты и, распахнув её, сухо бросает:  
— Я сегодня не приду.  
Карли беспомощно вскрикивает и едва не падает, пытаясь быстро слезть с кровати, чтобы остановить его. Выскочив в коридор, она слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и опускает руки. Всё существо наполняет такой отчаянный вопль, что Карли приходится сесть прямо на пол и сжаться в маленький комок, мешая ему вырваться наружу. Она опять остаётся одна.  
  


***

  
Переступая порог колледжа следующим утром, Карли зябко ёжится от неприятного ощущения тревоги. Эта ночь прошла более спокойно, чем предыдущая, однако отсутствие Ника за стенкой всё равно отзывалось неприятными сновидениями, от которых приходилось усилием воли просыпаться, чтобы они не успели превратиться в кошмары. Карли чувствует себя слегка невыспавшейся, слегка не в своей тарелке, слегка в бешенстве, так что на все приветствия знакомых она лишь кивает, сжимая зубы так, что кажется, будто они попросту раскрошатся от таких усилий. Она не хочет никого видеть, но проклятое чувство долга не позволяет прогуливать, вот и приходится изображать из себя примерную девочку, несмотря на то, что хочется рубить головы, визжа при этом, как полоумная ведьма.  
Карли направляется в библиотеку, чтобы сдать кое-какие книги, и зачем-то притормаживает у приёмной, откуда доносятся разговоры и весёлый смех. В щель приоткрытой двери она видит край стойки и мило улыбающуюся секретаршу, которая бодро щебечет с кем-то, кто находится вне поля зрения. Карли замирает на мгновение, а затем специально делает ещё пару шагов вперёд, чтобы увидеть её собеседника. Вернее, чтобы подтвердить свои опасения. И им действительно оказывается Ник, который стоит, привалившись к стойке, и развязно улыбается, безо всякого стеснения разглядывая весьма щедро демонстрируемое декольте.  
«Вот кобелина!» — мрачно думает Карли, поджимая губы. Желание крушить всё вокруг усиливается до навязчивой идеи, поэтому она фыркает и решительно возобновляет движение, чтобы не соблазняться возможностью распахнуть дверь приёмной ногой и устроить глупому брату взбучку за то, что он бросает её две ночи подряд ради какой-то…  
«Дейзи!» — мелькает у Карли мысль, и она тут же спотыкается от неожиданной догадки. Книги выпадают из слегка ослабевших рук и рассыпаются по полу в живописнейшем беспорядке с таким грохотом, что его наверняка слышно вплоть до третьего этажа. Обругав вполголоса свою неуклюжесть, Карли быстро присаживается, чтобы собрать свою ношу и как можно скорее покинуть опасную зону, но тут, как назло, дверь в приёмную открывается и оттуда высовывается любопытная секретарша, чтобы проверить, кто это тут чинит такой шум.  
— О, Ник, — зовёт она, наткнувшись взглядом на красную от смущения Карли, — тут, кажется, твоя сестра.  
И почти в ту же секунду на пороге показывается сам Ник. Он приподнимает бровь и с лёгким оттенком весёлого ехидства говорит:  
— С ума сойти, какая встреча.  
Карли кидает на него сердитый взгляд и, демонстративно отвернувшись, сгребает книги в кучу. Её задевает его вид и его тон, но особенно выводит из себя то, что он воркует с этой пустоголовой… Дейзи!  
— Давай помогу. — Ник присаживается и тянет руку, но Карли раздражённо выдергивает из его пальцев поднятую книгу.  
— У тебя своих дел по горло, так что, будь добр, разберись сперва с ними! — шипит она, едва не пуская пар из ноздрей от злости.  
Ник разводит руками и со смешком смотрит на Дейзи, которая, повторив его жест, испаряется за дверью, решив, видимо, оставить ссору между родственниками без своего непосредственного участия.  
— Ну всё, разобрался, — самодовольно говорит он. — Теперь можно тебе помочь?  
Карли рыкает что-то неразборчивое и вскакивает на ноги, прижимая к груди наспех собранные книги. Поправив сумку, чтобы она не сползала, она быстрым шагом направляется в сторону библиотеки, но Ник, вместо того чтобы вернуться к своей пассии, неожиданно идёт следом, с весёлым недоумением разглядывая сердитую сестру.  
— Ты чего так взъелась? — хмыкнув, спрашивает он, когда они отходят от приёмной на достаточное расстояние.  
— А чего бы мне не взъесться? Ты, оказывается, не просто женщину в дом притащил, ты умудрился уложить в кровать секретаря директора! Просто браво, Ник! А я-то думала, что ниже падать уже некуда! — Карли едва удерживается от срыва на истеричный крик, который клокочет внутри, распирая горло.  
— Подумаешь. — Ник пожимает плечами и чуть наклоняется, заглядывая ей в лицо. — И с чего ты взяла, что секс с помощником директора — падение? Может, это как раз тот самый взлёт, что мне так необходим.  
Карли нарочито громко смеётся, не обращая внимания, что на неё начинают оглядываться ошеломлённые студенты.  
— Ты хоть слышишь себя? — с сарказмом спрашивает она. — И кто следующий в твоём списке? Быть может, сам директор?  
Ник поджимает губы, его глаза становятся темнее, но Карли едва ли может остановиться. Две ночи. Она провела две ночи в одиночестве, пока Ник развлекался с этой Дейзи!  
— И вообще, её зовут, как утку из мультика! — зло выплёвывает Карли, стараясь скопить на кончике языка столько яда, чтобы им можно было убить.  
Ник от неожиданности давится смешком. Он кашляет в кулак, маскируя хохот, и беззаботно говорит:  
— Я знаю. А ты, кстати, совершенно не умеешь оскорблять.  
Карли фыркает. Она и не стремится оскорбить кого-нибудь постороннего. Ей нужно задеть самого Ника, чтобы он в следующий раз более грамотно расставил приоритеты. Женщин у него может быть сколько угодно, а сестра — всего одна. И та скоро станет конченой истеричкой с такими стрессами.  
— Мне не требуется оскорблять того, чей уровень интеллекта заканчивается на том месте, где начинается юбка. — Карли поворачивает к лестнице, чтобы подняться на второй этаж. — Это был сарказм в твою сторону, если что. Надеюсь, глупость не передаётся половым путём.  
Ник не отстаёт от неё ни на шаг.  
— Мы предохраняемся, не переживай.  
Его раздражение, кажется, проходит без следа, в то время как Карли только сильнее разъяряется. Она дёргает ручку ведущей к лестнице двери и, фыркнув, шагает на безлюдную площадку. Наполняющий коридоры колледжа гул остаётся позади, позволяя тишине забиться в уши мягкой ватой, и Карли сбавляет ход, пытаясь сориентироваться после резкой смены обстановки.  
Когда звон в голове утихает, она пытается снова двинуться вперёд, но её, схватив за плечо, останавливает Ник. Карли дёргается, чтобы вырваться, но его пальцы только крепче сжимаются, подавляя сопротивление. Ник блестящими глазами смотрит на неё, а затем шагает назад, увлекая за собой в притаившуюся под лестницей тень. Толкнув Карли к стене, он наклоняется так низко, что у неё перехватывает дыхание.  
— Так что же тебя так бесит, сестрёнка? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он.  
Карли каменеет от негодования. Темнота, кажется, прилипает к вспотевшим ладоням, поэтому приходится крепче стискивать корешки книг, чтобы они снова не посыпались на пол.  
— Меня ничего не бесит! — Она гневно смотрит в глаза Ника, но его это, кажется, ничуть не трогает.  
— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто я тебе изменяю? — В его голосе появляются такие нотки, что спина деревенеет, превращаясь в сухую палку, которая может треснуть в любой момент.  
Карли едва не передёргивает плечами от этого ощущения.  
— Тебе приснилось. — Она пытается ехидно улыбнуться, но онемевшие губы не двигаются.  
— Вот как. — Ник вдавливает её в стену и наваливается сверху, мешая шевелиться. Он наклоняется к её уху и шепчет, задевая губами мочку: — Хочешь знать, почему именно я тебя поцеловал?  
Сердце ухает и проваливается куда-то в пятки, хочется закашляться от нехватки воздуха. Карли круглыми глазами смотрит в темноту за спиной Ника и едва ли может адекватно мыслить в данную минуту. По ногам вверх медленно, остро ползут мурашки, между лопаток струится пот. Всё тело становится невесомым и тяжёлым одновременно.  
Карли не хочет знать. И в то же время она не может помешать Нику говорить дальше.  
Где-то сверху раздаются голоса. Кажется, преподаватели — двое или, быть может, трое — спускаются по лестнице. Их весёлый смех похож на издевательство, и Карли почти хныкает от беспомощности.  
— Ник, — беззвучно бормочет она. Руки начинают мелко дрожать.  
— Давай, — говорит он, — мы же двойняшки, ты должна это понять. Ты должна это чувствовать, ведь мы с тобой не такие уж разные.  
— Ник… — Карли хочется расплакаться.  
Голоса преподавателей приближаются. Они обсуждают новую машину директора и то, что секретарша отсасывает ему каждый вторник в конце рабочего дня. Это вызывает новый взрыв хохота, который эхом бьёт по ушам, превращая все мысли в сплошную мешанину из междометий.  
Карли хочется закричать, отпихнуть от себя Ника и убежать, но она едва может дышать, не говоря уже о большем.  
— Я поцеловал тебя потому, что давно хотел это сделать. — Голос Ника становится ниже, в нём появляется едва слышный хрип. — Я хотел этого с тех пор, как ты стала встречаться с Уэйдом.  
«Нет!»  
Карли зажмуривается. Слёзы почему-то не приходят, несмотря на то, что глаза печёт. Ей до боли хочется шумно разрыдаться, чтобы Ник замолчал, но она прекрасно знает, что он ни за что не остановится. Не сейчас, когда правда наконец-то прорывается наружу, окутывая их горьким чёрным туманом.  
— Сначала я думал, что это просто ревность. Ну, знаешь, мы же всегда были вдвоём, всё делали вместе, а потом появился кто-то посторонний и увёл тебя у меня. Но когда Уэйда не стало, это желание только усилилось. И сейчас оно сильнее, чем когда-либо. Я хочу тебя, Карли. Так, как не хотел никого и никогда.  
Преподаватели замирают на пролёте выше, договаривая тему, которую начали. Их присутствие почти осязаемо, поэтому Карли едва не срывается на крик. Ей хочется, чтобы они убрались, пока не случилось что-нибудь непоправимое.  
— А что ты чувствовала, когда я поцеловал тебя? — Шёпот Ника похож на ядовитый плющ, который спутывает руки, ноги и сознание. Он скользит снаружи и внутри, заставляя проваливаться в темноту.  
Карли задерживает дыхание, надеясь, что это поможет ей прийти в себя, но голова только сильнее начинает кружиться. Руки слабеют, и приходится из последних сил удерживать книги, чтобы они не упали и не привлекли шумом лишнего внимания.  
— Что ты чувствовала?  
Карли дёргается, когда один преподаватель, попрощавшись, выходит на этаж, хлопнув при этом дверью. Его собеседник спускается на их пролёт бодрыми прыжками, насвистывая при этом приставучую мелодию. Он проходит буквально в двух шагах от того места, где стоят Ник и Карли, и останавливается возле выхода в коридор. Он хлопает себя по карманам, затем достаёт что-то, и на пол со звоном падает увесистая связка ключей.  
Карли на грани обморока крепче стискивает корешки.  
Ругнувшись, преподаватель наклоняется, берёт связку и поднимает голову. Несколько секунд он смотрит в темноту под лестницей — почти, кажется, в глаза испуганной до предела Карли, а потом поднимается, шумно хмыкает, поправляет галстук и выходит.  
В следующее мгновение книги с грохотом, который многоуровневым эхом проносится между пролётами, падают на пол. Руки Карли поднимаются и обхватывают шею Ника. Тело прижимается к телу, два сердца, замерев на мгновение, начинают биться с удвоенной силой. Карли, не отдавая себе отчёта, тянется вперёд. Она почти не дышит, почти теряет сознание, но когда губы Ника прижимаются к её губам, мир перестаёт существовать. И как же хорошо, что всё это так удачно скрадывает тень.  
  


***

  
Остаток дня для Карли становится сплошным туманом. Она ходит из кабинета в кабинет, сидит на занятиях, даже, кажется, что-то пишет в тетрадях, но ни единого сказанного слова не понимает, будто они проскальзывают мимо, не касаясь её никоим образом.  
С Карли разговаривают одногруппники, они что-то спрашивают, тыча пальцами в учебники и лекции. Она улыбается им, отвечает, смеётся, но по-прежнему не может поймать свою земную оболочку, витая где-то над ней и глядя на всё это со стороны. Её давит, выжимает происходящее. И поделиться своими эмоциями попросту не с кем, ведь Ник испарился едва ли не сразу же после того, что случилось между ними под лестницей. Возможно, он что-то говорил, а может, что-то спрашивал перед тем, как уйти, но Карли была слишком оглушена собственными действиями, чтобы воспринимать чужую речь. Её била и бьёт по голове до сих пор только одна мысль: «И что теперь?». Карли почти физически плохо, но жаловаться и отпрашиваться домой она не хочет, потому что знает — стоит ей оказаться в четырёх стенах наедине с самой собой, и от мыслей будет уже не спрятаться.  
Она подходит к своему шкафчику и, несколько раз сбиваясь, набирает комбинацию цифр, чтобы открыть дверцу. Когда это, наконец, удаётся, она кладёт внутрь пару учебников и тянется за нужной тетрадью, как вдруг её взгляд натыкается на небрежно сложенный лист бумаги. Нахмурившись и оглянувшись на всякий случай, Карли берёт его и раскрывает.  
«Дома под кроватью тебя ждёт сюрприз!  
Привет от Винсента и Бо!»  
Записка выпадает из дрогнувших пальцев, Карли делает шаг назад и натыкается спиной на пробегающего мимо парня. Она вскрикивает, когда он хватает её за плечи, чтобы отстранить и пойти дальше, и испуганно озирается. В ушах виснет противный комариный писк, а перед глазами прыгают и расплываются строчки из записки.  
«Привет от Винсента и Бо!»  
Карли хватается за горло, ей становится трудно дышать. Она снова оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь выхватить из толпы хоть одно знакомое лицо, но снующие туда-сюда молодые люди смазываются в одно большое серо-красное пятно.  
Давясь кашлем, Карли бестолково топчется на месте.  
— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает кто-то.  
— Позвоните в службу спасения! — доносится до мутнеющего сознания крик.  
— Она наркоманка? — шепчет незнакомый голос прямо над ухом.  
Какофония из звуков выжимает из Карли безнадёжный вопль отчаяния. Топот, суета, гул. И лица, целые миллионы лиц перед глазами, которые, сменяя друг друга, искажаются, превращаясь в жуткие гримасы.  
Карли в испуге отшатывается и едва не падает, споткнувшись обо что-то. Она пребольно ударяется спиной о шкафчики, и железный шум на миг гасит всё остальное. Карли зажмуривается, а потом поворачивается и замирает, как громом поражённая: в конце коридора, прямо возле двери в кабинет химии стоит человек. Мужчина. У него худощавое телосложение, коротковатые ноги и довольно узкие плечи. Его лицо скрывает грязная пыльная кепка, а руки, засунутые в карманы, по самые локти испачканы в чём-то, до ужаса напоминающем кровь. Мужчина стоит неподвижно, опустив голову, но Карли на сто, даже на двести процентов уверена, что он в упор смотрит на неё.  
Потревоженные шкафчики грохочут всего несколько секунд, но это время, кажется, растягивается на века. Карли во все глаза смотрит на мужчину, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а затем холодеет, когда он медленно поднимает голову. Сперва показывается заросший густой щетиной подбородок, затем — потрескавшиеся губы, искривлённые в обнажающей гнилые зубы улыбке. Карли с трудом моргает, удивляясь, почему она так чётко видит все эти детали на таком расстоянии, а затем в груди появляется тянущее ощущение надвигающейся опасности.  
— Это он, — шепчет она, захлёбываясь словами. — Это он!  
Мужчина издевательски прищуривается, с откровенной насмешкой разглядывая, как она хватает ртом воздух, собираясь закричать, а затем поднимает руку и приветливо машет. Карли видит, как его губы шевелятся, но ни слова разобрать не может, потому что сонм звуков, удачно притушенный ударом о шкафчики, вновь вторгается в уши безудержной волной.  
«Это он!» — хочется закричать Карли, но её со всех сторон обступают галдящие студенты, загораживающие обзор.  
«Неужели вы не видите?!»  
— Карли! — улавливает слух.  
Карли моментально поворачивает голову, ища глазами родное лицо. Ник проталкивается к ней сквозь плотное кольцо молодых людей почти с рыком. Ему, кажется, кто-то пытается помешать, но, нарвавшись на очень красноречивый взгляд, спешно отступает, вновь сливаясь с окружающей толпой.  
— Ты в порядке? — Ник обхватывает щёки Карли ладонями и беспокойным взглядом ощупывает её бледное от испуга лицо.  
— Это он, Ник! — срывающимся голосом отвечает она, уже не сдерживая прорывающуюся наружу истерику. — Он пришёл, чтобы убить меня!  
Глаза Ника округляются в изумлении. Он быстро смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь, видимо, понять, кого именно имеет в виду Карли, а потом хмурится и порывисто прижимает её к себе, бросив злой взгляд на продолжающих гомонить студентов.  
— Разошлись! — рявкает он, протискиваясь сквозь них к выходу, но толпа, будто не желая выпускать неожиданное развлечение, становится плотнее. Чьи-то руки лезут в лицо Карли, чужие голоса заполняют голову до такой степени, что кажется, будто они сейчас рекой хлынут из носа и ушей.  
Карли сперва пытается отмахиваться, но потом всё-таки сдаётся. Она зажмуривается и прячет лицо в рубашке Ника, полностью доверяясь ему и его способности решать проблемы.  
— Эй, приятель, с ней всё в порядке?  
Ник поворачивается так резко, что говорящий мгновенно затыкается, придавленный его тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Ещё слово, — сдавленно произносит он, — и я за себя не отвечаю.  
Студенты вмиг расползаются по сторонам, как напуганные светом тараканы. А Ник, удобнее перехватив Карли за плечи, медленно идёт к выходу, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Хотя, впрочем, никто больше и не стремится его остановить.  
Толпа провожает их голодными взглядами до двери, а потом, перешёптываясь, постепенно распадается. Лишь один студент, дождавшись, когда странная парочка выйдет на улицу, присаживается рядом с тем местом, где стояла перепуганная Карли, и поднимает с пола уже изрядно потоптанный лист бумаги. Он раскрывает его и недоумённо хмыкает, разглядывая выведенное ровным каллиграфическим почерком расписание.


	5. Chapter 5

## Глава 5

Ник приводит Карли домой и тут же укладывает её в кровать. Она дрожит, словно в лихорадке, и шепчет какую-то неразбериху. Перед глазами прыгают точки, а внутри крутится, переворачиваясь, огромный горячий ком смолы. Образ грязного фермера, собирающего трупы сбитых животных, преследует её с тех пор, как они покинули колледж.  
Он знает, где они! Он приехал специально, чтобы отомстить…  
Карли вздрагивает и, заскулив, утыкается носом в подушку, давя рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Указательный палец с отрезанной фалангой начинает безудержно чесаться, а губы сильно печёт, словно на них снова щедро выдавливают супер-клей из маленького тюбика.  
Ник оказывается рядом, едва услышав тихие всхлипы. Он присаживается на кровать, выше подтягивает сползшее одеяло и осторожно гладит трясущиеся плечи Карли, стараясь, видимо, как-то обозначить своё присутствие. Карли стискивает руку в кулак, пряча пульсирующий фантомной болью изувеченный палец, и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
— Ты как? — хмуро спрашивает Ник, прекрасно зная ответ.  
Карли качает головой. Она проводит по мокрому от слёз лицу ладонью, чтобы убрать прилипшие волосы, и замирает, вспоминая, что из-за проклятого воска у неё теперь слишком короткая стрижка для этого. Невесёлый смех застревает в горле, придавленный очередным всплеском сухих рыданий.  
— Я схожу с ума, Ник, — глухо шепчет Карли, откидываясь на подушку. Саднящие губы искривляет усмешка.  
Ник придвигается ближе и нависает над ней, заглядывая в лицо. В его глазах испуг напополам с беспокойством, а ещё — что-то мрачное, неподдающееся описанию.  
Карли сглатывает, пытаясь взять себя в руки и перестать комкать в руках простынь.  
— Я видела его, — хрипло говорит она.  
Ник ошарашено моргает.  
— Кого ты имеешь в виду?  
— Того фермера из Эмброуза, помнишь? — Карли приподнимается на локтях. — Он водит пикап и собирает сбитых животных на дороге. Я видела его сегодня в колледже.  
Ник замирает, на несколько секунд погружаясь в воспоминания о кошмарном заброшенном городке, а затем поджимает губы и хмурится, явно поняв, о ком она говорит. Он смотрит на неё долгим испытующим взглядом.  
— Ты уверена?  
Карли истово кивает. Она садится и хватает Ника за плечо, блестящими глазами вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Он преследовал меня в парке и… и приходил сюда! Когда я спала, а ты был… ты где-то в другом месте был. Он стоял за окном и смотрел на меня! — проглатывая буквы, выдавливает она. — Могу поспорить, что та смска от Пэйдж тоже его рук дело. И ещё кафе… — Она внезапно запинается и изумлённо моргает. — Ты ведь… тоже был в том кафе.  
— Карли. — Ник сжимает ладонями её плечи, но она, отмахнувшись, отползает, испуганно глядя на него.  
— Ты приходил в студенческое кафе в то же время, что назначила мне Пэйдж, — шепчет она, сжав в ладони край одеяла.  
— Что? — опешив, переспрашивает Ник.  
— Тебя видел Крис — он работает там официантом в вечернюю смену. Он сказал, что ты приходил в шесть и сидел за нашим любимым столиком. — Карли запинается, подавившись воздухом, и несколько секунд судорожно кашляет.  
Ник заметно напрягается, услышав это, но возражать или оправдываться не торопится — он просто смотрит на Карли, заглядывая сквозь испуганные глаза прямо в душу. Кажется, он что-то знает, но упорно не хочет этим делиться, что вызывает новый приступ паники.  
Карли зарывается пальцами в волосы и нервно чешет голову, стараясь подавить истеричный смех.  
— Что происходит, Ник? — растеряно спрашивает она. — Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?  
Слёзы обжигают глаза, и Карли неожиданно громко всхлипывает. Она зажимает рот ладонью и беспомощно смотрит на Ника, мало различая, где правда, а где — больное воображение. Её страшит мысль о сумасшествии, но ещё больший ужас вызывает то, что Ник может быть как-то замешан во всей творящейся вокруг чертовщине.  
«Этого не может быть!» — судорожно думает Карли, кусая губы.  
Ник смотрит на неё в ответ открыто и спокойно.  
— Надо позвонить в полицию, — безжизненно роняет она, опуская голову. — Они должны поймать этого ублюдка, пока он окончательно не свёл меня с ума.  
Ник вздыхает. Он упирается локтями в колени и хмуро смотрит в окно, за которым постепенно сгущается непогода: тучи низко нависают над городом, практически касаясь крыш, а откуда-то издалека слышится смутный звук, похожий на гром.  
— Ты уверена, что видела его? — спрашивает он после некоторой паузы.  
Карли вздрагивает и прожигает его возмущённым взглядом. Негодование, перемешиваясь со страхом, ударяет в голову.  
— Конечно уверена! — восклицает она. Макушка и виски начинают нестерпимо чесаться, поэтому она снова зарывается пальцами в волосы. — Он гнался за мной в парке в тот вечер, когда ты был… когда ты познакомил меня с Дейзи. — Карли ядовито выделяет последнюю фразу и с мрачным торжеством улыбается, видя, что Ника это всё же немного задевает.  
— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывала? — Он закрывает лицо ладонью и замирает так на несколько секунд.  
— А ты, хочешь сказать, выслушал бы меня? — горько отзывается Карли и вздыхает, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
Обида глушит дикую панику, поэтому Карли сосредотачивается на ней, старательно заминая скользкую тему с предполагаемой причастностью Ника к происходящему. Ей по-прежнему не хочется в это верить.  
Ник поворачивается к ней и открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но, подумав, отказывается от этой мысли. Карли надеется, что ему хоть немного совестно, но это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Достаточно того, что он не оправдывает своё наплевательское отношение её, Карли, недалёкостью.  
— Извини, — тихо произносит Ник.  
Карли дёргается, не веря своим ушам. Она изумлённо моргает, глядя на напряжённую спину брата, а затем фыркает и тихо смеётся. Правда, получается у неё отнюдь не весело, а, скорее, вымученно.  
— Ник, — выдавливает она, вытирая непонятно из-за чего выступившие слёзы, — я боюсь. Я в самом деле до ужаса боюсь. Вдруг он решит взяться за тебя, чтобы отомстить?  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
Карли пожимает плечами. Мало ли что у этих психов на уме.  
Ник осторожно придвигается ближе и протягивает руку. Карли несколько мгновений борется с желанием отпрянуть, но когда горячие, слегка шершавые пальцы касаются запястья, она сдаётся. Поддавшись порыву, она соскальзывает с места и всем телом прижимается к Нику, уже не скрывая крупной дрожи, волнами расходящейся по телу. Он гладит её по волосам, говорит что-то успокаивающее и касается губами виска, заряжая своей силой и верой, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. Карли сжимается в его руках, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой, и кусает себя за щёки изнутри, чтобы снова не расплакаться.  
Вопрос про кафе так и висит между ними, оставшись без объяснения, но сейчас Карли вряд ли хочет слышать на него ответ, ведь он может очень ей не понравиться — она чувствует это. Не зря же Ник уверен, что они не такие уж разные.  
— Давай завтра с самого утра позвоним в полицию, и ты им всё расскажешь? — говорит он, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы можно было видеть её глаза.  
Карли быстро кивает и на несколько секунд зажмуривается, а потом вновь смотрит на Ника, стараясь поверить той твёрдости, что растёт в ней и крепнет с каждой минутой. Он просто не может быть к этому причастен. Он её брат. Он любит её, в конце концов.  
Карли отводит взгляд и краснеет, неожиданно вспоминая о случившемся под лестницей.  
— Умница. — Ник мимолётно касается её щеки губами и тут же отстраняется, вызвав внутри всплеск разочарования.  
Карли едва сдерживает изумлённый вдох, когда понимает, что ждала несколько иных действий с его стороны. Она в изумлении ловит себя на том, что ждала других поцелуев.  
Ник поворачивается, чтобы встать с кровати, но Карли внезапно хватает его за руку и горячо выпаливает:  
— Ник!  
На этом она, впрочем, тут же запинается, не зная, что нужно сказать дальше. У неё столько вопросов к нему, что они попросту не помещаются в голове, однако взять и задать их мешает целый ряд причин, первая из которых — жгучий стыд.  
Карли растеряно смотрит по сторонами, сжимая в пальцах руку Ника, и молчит, подбирая нужные слова. К счастью, он понимает всё сам. Ухмыльнувшись и окончательно смешав мысли в голове Карли, он подтягивает её к себе. Она подныривает под его подбородок и упирается лбом в ключицу. Постепенно выветривающийся запах туалетной воды, исходящий от его кожи, приятно щекочет ноздри.  
— Хочешь поговорить? — интересуется Ник таким будничным тоном, словно они не поделили очередную тетрадку с нарисованными щенками.  
Карли поджимает губы.  
— Хочу. Но не знаю, с чего начать.  
Она чувствует заклокотавший в его груди смех.  
«Задница! Какая же ты всё-таки задница!»  
— Начать мне? — Карли, покрываясь коркой стыда, кивает. — Хорошо. Правда, нового я тебе всё равно ничего не скажу. Целовал я тебя в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, так что списать всё на порыв и временное помутнение рассудка не получится. И я готов повторить каждое сказанное сегодня слово, если ты в чём-то сомневаешься.  
Карли съёживается от его официального, граничащего с деловым тона. Она изнывает от новых эмоций, не зная, что именно они с ней делают: то ли намеренно ранят, то ли втыкают иголки, пришивая крылья. А он ведёт себя так, будто всё это уже пережил и теперь просто смирно наблюдает за её ломкой со стороны.  
Хотя… может, так оно и есть?  
— Я догадываюсь, что ты сейчас испытываешь, но, увы, ничем помочь не могу. — Ник сглатывает и сжимает зубы — Карли слышит, как они тихо скрипят. — Мне в своё время тоже пришлось туго, но, как видишь, трудности закаляют.  
Она задерживает дыхание, словно перед погружением в воду, а потом едва слышно произносит:  
— Но как же так, Ник? Мы же… Мы же брат с сестрой.  
— Это должно как-то останавливать природу? — Ник усмехается. — Ты часть меня. Лучшая часть меня, которую я подсознательно хочу вобрать обратно, чтобы стать целым. Я не говорю, что это нормально, но с другой стороны — почему это кажется тебе не нормальным?  
Карли снова кусает губы, пытаясь найти ответ. Они вместе появились на свет, вместе выросли, вместе преодолевали трудности и радовались успехам. У неё нет ни одного воспоминания, где присутствие Ника было бы лишним и обременительным. Он такая же часть её, как и она — его.  
— Я не знаю, — сдаётся она. — Нормы морали порицают такие… привязанности.  
— Так нахер их, эти нормы морали. Если общество считает меня психом, я покажу этому обществу средний палец и буду дальше заниматься своими делами. Оно меня никогда не поддерживало, а значит, не имеет права и осуждать. Или я не прав?  
Карли подавленно молчит. А что ей возразить, если в каком-то отношении Ник действительно прав. Ему плевать на мнение окружающих, если оно идёт вразрез с его точкой зрения, поэтому над ним не довлеют навязанные правила. Карли сомневается, конечно, что это делает его супергероем вне закона, но в то же время она не может отрицать, что в некоторых вопросах он всё-таки куда счастливее неё, живущей по всем канонам.  
— И, заметь, ты не оттолкнула меня там, в колледже. — В голосе Ника проскальзывает самодовольство. Карли зажмуривается. — Может, тебе всё-таки есть, что мне сказать?  
— Я не знаю, — выдавливает она. — Это был необъяснимый порыв.  
— Порыв к чему? — поддевает Ник.  
Карли хмурится, ощупывая себя изнутри. Она не понимает, как это выразить словами. Просто в тот момент ей показалось, что поцелуй — это необходимый шаг, закономерный, с которым следовало смириться, которому требовалось поддаться. И Ник прекрасно знал об этом, когда подначивал её в ту минуту.  
Карли обессиленно стонет, не зная, как облечь свои мысли в слова.  
— А я в таком Аду уже четвёртый год прозябаю, — доверительно говорит Ник. — Сложно придумать себе оправдание, когда невыносимо тянет к запретному. Правда?  
Карли судорожно втягивает носом воздух.  
— Ник, — бормочет она, стараясь отстраниться, — это не самая хорошая идея.  
— Разве? — Он подхватывает её подбородок пальцем и надавливает на него, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Значит, мне уйти?  
Карли беспомощно кривится. Она не хочет, чтобы он уходил — это сто процентов.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — сдавшись, заключает она.  
Ник разводит руки в стороны, выпуская её, и усмехается.  
— А я тогда схожу на перекур.  
Карли недоверчиво прищуривается.  
— Ты уверен, что я так быстро приму решение?  
— Сестрёнка, — вальяжно тянет Ник, быстро стягивая через голову плотную толстовку с капюшоном. Карли видит, как задирается находящаяся под ней майка, оголяя крепкие мышцы живота, и невольно сглатывает. И почему она раньше не замечала, как прекрасно сложен её брат? — Даже если ты будешь думать следующие лет пятнадцать, ситуацию это не поменяет. Мои нервы за время ожидания превратились в стальные канаты. А твои? — Он подмигивает, кидая толстовку на кровать, и выходит из комнаты.  
Карли чувствует, как вспыхивают её щёки.  
  


***

  
Чайник весело насвистывает, вырывая Карли из глубокой задумчивости. Она моргает несколько раз, постепенно осознавая, что сидит за столом на кухне, а затем тянется назад и на ощупь поворачивает вентиль плиты. Неспешно поднявшись, она достаёт пузатую керамическую кружку с нарисованной на ней большой сонной черепахой, аккуратно наливает заварку, бросает ложку сахара и заливает всё это кипятком. Ароматный пар мгновенно взлетает вверх, заставляя Карли в блаженстве прикрыть глаза. Она любит зелёный чай, потому что он, как правило, действует на неё успокаивающе.  
Она снова садится за стол и, грея руки о горячие бока кружки, недовольно хмурится. Последнее время с ней творится форменная ерунда, бросая из одной крайности в другую. Карли уже надоедает бояться всего, включая собственную тень, однако единственный, кто может её от этого состояния спасти, теперь сам делает так, что она чувствует себя полусумасшедшей бабкой в обнимку с двустволкой, не знающей — то ли сыграть в крикет, то ли застрелиться.  
Карли кусает губы и вздыхает, отпивая из кружки. С одной проблемой она, как выяснилось, худо-бедно справится при помощи полиции, куда она позвонит завтра же утром. Но что делать с другой неприятностью, которая курит сейчас на балконе уже третью или четвёртую сигарету подряд?  
Карли зажмуривается и мотает головой. Да, Ник, как ей кажется, слишком переигрывает, да, он эгоистично концентрируется на себе, забыв про то, что у неё, у Карли, есть свои чувства, но… Но как объяснить то, что она не испытывает ни малейшего отвращения ни к нему, ни к тому, что он ей так упорно навязывает?  
— Бред! — Карли сердито стукает донышком кружки по столешнице и встаёт.  
Она любит Ника — это не подвергается сомнениям, но эта любовь вовсе не распространяется на такие вещи, ведь это… неправильно, наверное, противоестественно. Как можно желать того, с кем делил в своё время пелёнки и соски? Хотя с другой стороны — как-то же живут пары, которые посредством дружбы родителей провели бок о бок всю жизнь. Они, по сути, тоже не сильно отличаются от родственников.  
«Но они ими не являются!» — додумывает Карли, выливая остатки чая в раковину.  
В этом-то и различие.  
Она ставит кружку в сушилку и замирает, всей кожей ощущая рядом присутствие ещё одного человека. Однако это не пугает, а наоборот — заставляет оцепенеть от волнительного предвкушения, потому что момент, когда все точки будут расставлены по своим местам, неумолимо приближается.  
Карли оглядывается на Ника и снова чувствует, как щёки начинают гореть. Он стоит нарочито расслабленно, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и вопросительно склонив голову набок. Не принуждает, не требует — просто спокойно ждёт, словно готов к любому её решению.  
Карли с трудом сглатывает, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в его лицо, и губы Ника трогает довольная ухмылка.  
— Сделаешь мне чаю? — спрашивает он и, развернув ногой стул, присаживается.  
Карли напряжённо кивает и отворачивается к не успевшему остыть чайнику. Она чувствует взгляд Ника, который скользит по её шее вниз — к лопаткам, а потом — к талии и ещё ниже. Руки трясутся, когда она берёт всё ту же кружку, поэтому заварка едва не проливается мимо.  
— Тебе с травами? Или чёрный? — тщетно пытаясь выровнять интонацию, спрашивает она.  
— М-м? На твой выбор, какой вкуснее.  
Карли поворачивается, чтобы обжечь его сердитым взглядом, но, нарвавшись на всё ту же чуть кривоватую улыбку, спешно возвращается к кружке и чайнику. Ложка выпадает из пальцев, когда она пытается зачерпнуть сахар, поэтому Карли ругается сквозь зубы, рассердившись, скорее, на себя за неадекватную реакцию, чем на образовавшийся по её оплошности бардак. Однако всё это превращается в сплошное ничто, когда Ник встаёт со своего места — тихий скрип ножек стула отдаётся в ушах протяжным зудящим звуком — и, приблизившись, замирает прямо за спиной Карли. Он наклоняется, нависая над её плечом, и укоризненно цыкает.  
— Растяпа, — говорит он и беззаботно добавляет: — Может, тебе помочь?  
Карли давится собственным языком, особенно когда её носа достигает чуть припозднившийся запах сигарет. Он заполняет собой всё пространство, и если раньше Карли до чесотки в горле не нравился пропитанный табачным дымом воздух, то теперь ей хочется вдохнуть его полной грудью.  
— Ты мешаешь, — сквозь зубы говорит она, изо всех сил сдерживаясь.  
«Это неправильно! — колотится в голове. — Это ненормально!»  
— Заметь, сахар ты рассыпала самостоятельно. — В голосе Ника слышна насмешка. — И, смотри-ка, заварку тоже пролила без моего участия.  
— Ник! — Карли двигается назад, чтобы отпихнуть его подальше, но получается только хуже: она упирается лопатками в его грудь, и макушку тут же опаляет выдох, в котором всё ещё чувствуется запах табака. Карли вдруг явственно чувствует горький вкус сигарет, который наверняка до сих пор держится на его губах.  
— Да брось, сестрёнка, давай я сам, пока ты всю посуду не переколотила, — смеётся Ник, обхватывая её плечи ладонями.  
Карли съёживается, пряча нервную дрожь, и отмахивается от его рук, теперь уже по-настоящему разозлившись.  
— Да сколько можно?! — выпаливает она, резко поворачиваясь, и лишь затем понимает, как крупно облажалась с этим решением: взгляд натыкается на убегающую под вырез майки линию ключиц, и в горле тут же начинает першить. Становиться лицом к опасности не следует ни в коем случае, потому что эта опасность может превратиться в самое настоящее испытание силы воли.  
— Сердишься на меня? — Ник лукаво прищуривается. — Или на себя?  
Карли преувеличенно безразлично фыркает, несмотря на то, что внутри всё подпрыгивает. Она с ужасом понимает, что внизу живота разрастается что-то тяжёлое и липкое, а между ног появляется тёплый зуд, из-за которого нестерпимо хочется сжать бёдра.  
Ник, придвигаясь, упирается ладонями в столешницу позади неё, и его улыбка становится ещё шире.  
«Хорошие девочки любят плохих мальчиков», — раздаётся в голове назойливый шёпот.  
«В таком случае он просто воплощение зла», — нервно думает Карли, не отводя взгляда от гипнотизирующих глаз.  
— Это… — Запнувшись, она суетливо облизывает губы.  
— Неправильно? — охотно подсказывает Ник. — Хорошо. Тогда почему ты так сильно ревнуешь меня к остальным девицам?  
— Вовсе нет! — Карли ошеломлённо моргает. — Я никогда… В смысле, это не моё дело, где ты и с кем! Да хоть сутки напролёт шляйся — мне всё равно!  
— Вот именно. — Ник усмехается, двигаясь вперёд. Острый край столешницы ощутимо впивается в бёдра, и Карли вздрагивает от этого ощущения. — Я могу шляться, где захочу, но если ты видишь кого-то в моих объятиях, тебя это бесит, выводит из себя. Или я ошибаюсь?  
Возмущённый возглас застревает в горле. Карли пыхтит, пытаясь возразить, но не может выдавить ни слова, потому что Ник, увы, прав. Не отдавая себе отчёта, она действительно каждый раз срывается, когда видит его с кем-то посторонним.  
— Ты же мой брат, — нервно отзывается Карли. — Вполне естественно, что я за тебя переживаю. Венерические заболевания ведь сейчас не редкость, а ты постоянно связываешься с сомнительными девицами.  
— И, тем не менее, ты разрешаешь мне с ними связываться, если это выходит за поле твоего зрения, так? — Ник наклоняется, разумно оставляя между их лицами достаточное расстояние, чтобы это не было принуждением. — Скажи, а если я приведу сюда отличницу-девственницу из параллельной группы и буду ласкать её, закрывшись в своей комнате, ты будешь спокойна?  
У Карли пропадает голос от злости. Да он же на всю голову больной извращенец!  
— Можешь её хоть на обеденном столе трахать — слова не скажу! — выплёвывает она. Зуд между ног превращается в занудное жжение, сопровождающееся продолжительными спазмами внизу живота.  
— Договорились. — Ник отстраняется так резко, что ворвавшийся в лёгкие поток свежего воздуха почти сбивает с ног. Для сохранения равновесия Карли приходится упереться локтями в ту же столешницу, что не давала ей сдвинуться с места несколькими мгновениями ранее.  
Ник отходит на пару шагов, достаёт из кармана телефон и набирает номер. Сердце Карли замирает в груди, когда она понимает, что он не шутит. У её брата вообще весьма грустно обстоит дело с чувством юмора, особенно когда оно касается чужих шуток. Поэтому если он сказал, что приведёт ту помешанную на учёбе девчонку домой и будет заниматься с ней непотребствами, значит, он так и сделает.  
Карли сглатывает, покрываясь красными пятнами.  
— Привет, Майли. — Ник подмигивает ей и отворачивается, медленно направляясь в свою комнату. — Это Ник Джонс. Да. Ха, угадала. Какие планы на сегодня?


	6. Chapter 6

## Глава 6

Тугая пружина, до последнего скручивающаяся внутри, внезапно начинает истошно скрипеть. Карли делает вдох, затем — второй, а потом мир вокруг взрывается, осыпаясь цветными витражными стёклышками. Она делает шаг вперёд, морщась, словно в её ступни впиваются острые осколки, сжимает руки в кулаки, делая последнюю попытку собраться с мыслями, и, наконец, не выдерживает.  
Трубка отлетает в сторону и с треском бьётся о стену. Ник сердито поворачивается, собираясь, видимо, сказать что-то про порчу своего имущества, но Карли не даёт ему такой возможности. Она сгребает в кулак майку на его груди и дёргает её на себя, заставляя его наклониться. Прижимаясь к приоткрытым в изумлении губам, она со стоном осознаёт, что они действительно горькие, шершавые и невообразимо жёсткие — словно совсем не предназначены для того, чтобы целоваться. Однако именно этот резкий контраст с общепринятыми понятиями о сексуальности ураганом врывается в тело Карли, разнося в пух и прах последние робкие сомнения. Происходящее неправильно, порицаемо и наказуемо, ведь Ник — её брат, но, чёрт бы побрал всю вселенную, это ни капельки не удерживает её от следующего шага, потому что они — две половинки одного целого, потому что это просто обязано было рано или поздно случиться.  
Ник подхватывает Карли, когда у неё подкашиваются колени. Она оседает на пол несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, а затем взлетает так, что начинает кружиться голова. Ник крепко держит её на руках, не прерывая поцелуя, и медленно, словно боясь оступиться, идёт в сторону спальни. Своей или Карли — не столь важно. Первая же попавшаяся дверь оказывается правильной безо всяких «но».  
Он укладывает её на кровать и нависает сверху, дыша так тяжело, словно пробежал стометровку. Карли хочется сказать что-нибудь соответствующее случаю, но каждое рождающееся в голове слово кажется пошлым и бессмысленным, особенно когда Ник, наконец, поднимает взгляд и пристально смотрит в её глаза. Связь на уровне подсознания: Карли знает, что он понимает её без лишнего сотрясания воздуха, и она тоже каждой клеточкой тела чувствует, какие именно эмоции владеют им в данную минуту. Это ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, будто паришь где-то на полпути к Раю, прекрасно зная, что непременно скатишься в Ад.  
Ник поднимается и садится, чтобы стянуть с себя майку, а Карли смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые в жизни. Хотя это, наверное, отчасти так и есть, потому что именно таким — голодным, вожделеющим, практически горящим от возбуждения — она действительно его ещё не видела.  
Карли сглатывает, жадно разглядывая каждый открывающийся участок тела, и думает, что теперь как никогда понимает всех тех сумасшедших девчонок, которые добровольно укладывались в его кровать. Ведь этому взгляду невозможно сопротивляться, этому влечению нельзя отказать. Складывается впечатление, будто даже воздух вокруг Ника пропитан концентрированным желанием, которое проникает в лёгкие с вдохами и остаётся внутри, накапливаясь до критической массы.  
Карли чувствует, как в её венах начинает пузыриться кровь.  
Взявшись за ремень джинсов, Ник замирает и хитро ухмыляется, глядя на то, как Карли практически поедает его глазами. Резко подавшись вперёд, он вдавливает её в кровать и, поддев губами кончик носа, шепчет:  
— Хочешь?  
Карли дёргается от звука его голоса, который горячим воском втекает в уши, и выгибается, впервые за последнее время не испытывая к этому сравнению отвращения — он действительно такой же мягкий, горячий и беспощадный.  
Она прижимается к Нику всем телом, ловя ускользающий поцелуй, а он тихо смеётся, обхватывая её одной рукой за талию и сдавливая в почти медвежьих объятиях. Его сила чувствуется во всём, поэтому голова кружится всё сильнее и сильнее, разнося спираль из эмоций по всему телу. Карли невольно шире разводит ноги, стараясь вжаться в него как можно сильнее, и Ник, уловив этот жест, тоже подаётся вперёд, давая понять, как сильно он возбуждён.  
Карли проскальзывает рукой между их телами и, дёрганым движением ослабив ремень, проникает за пояс джинсов. Сжав пальцами горячий каменно-твёрдый член, она с удовольствием чувствует, как он вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, и закусывает губу, чтобы подавить совершенно распутный стон. Ник, шумно выдохнув, почти со злостью целует её и толкается в ладонь, продлевая приятные ощущения. Карли мычит от удовольствия, когда он кусает её, и мельком думает, что они, оказывается, до смешного похожи, даже когда дело касается интимной стороны вопроса.  
От блузки получается избавиться почти сразу. Где-то на периферии сознания Карли слышит, как трещит ткань, но отвлечься, чтобы возмутиться таким беспардонным отношением к одежде, ей мешают пальцы, которые, проникнув под чашечку лифчика, ощутимо сдавливают сосок. Задохнувшись, она закрывает глаза, утопая в острых приятных ощущениях, а Ник в это время быстро расстёгивает её джинсы и стягивает их вместе с нижним бельём. Замерев на несколько мгновений, он выдыхает с присвистом, разглядывая открывшийся вид, а затем наклоняется и очень осторожно касается губами белеющего на правом боку шрама. Волна мурашек накрывает Карли с головой, но когда она пытается приподняться, чтобы перехватить инициативу, очередное прикосновение — скользящее, невесомое — выбивает весь воздух из её лёгких: Ник чертит пальцем линию вокруг её пупка, а затем спускается ниже, щекоча кожу дразнящими движениями.  
— Ник, — бормочет Карли, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
— Только не сейчас, — кривится он, надавливая на чувствительную точку между ног.  
Карли тонко всхлипывает, испугавшись обжегшего горла возгласа, и стискивает в кулаках простынь. Ник, сверкнув глазами, криво улыбается. Его лоб покрывается испариной, выдавая истинное положение вещей, и Карли не может отказать себе в удовольствии подлить ещё капельку масла в полыхающий во всю мощь огонь: она чуть смещается для удобства, снова протягивает руку и касается подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. Ник крепче сжимает зубы, на его скулах проступают желваки, а Карли, задев кончиками ногтей головку, медленно скользит пальцами вниз. Когда её ладонь накрывает мошонку, у него окончательно сбивается дыхание.  
— Ты… осторожнее, что ли, — бормочет он, горящим взглядом следя за её действиями.  
Карли хитро улыбается в ответ, с удовольствием отмечая, что ей удалось переключить его внимание. Впрочем, её радость почти тут прерывается, потому что Ник, угадав манёвр, соскальзывает рукой к влажной промежности и начинает плавно растирать пальцем клитор. Потеряв на несколько секунд связь с собственным телом, Карли обхватывает член пальцами и тянется вперёд, намереваясь повторить все предыдущие действия ртом. Плоть в её ладони вздрагивает, а сам Ник то ли рычит, то ли стонет, снова сбиваясь с равномерного ритма.  
— Какие ещё черти водятся в этом тихом омуте? — хрипло смеётся он.  
Карли накрывает головку губами и нарочно касается зубами кожи. Ник вздрагивает всем телом. Кажется, он выдыхает какое-то ругательство, но Карли это не возмущает. Напротив — знание, что её действия заставляют его выдержку трещать по швам, доставляет почти физическое удовольствие. Она проводит языком по всей длине члена и улыбается, когда Ник запрокидывает голову, дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это, можно сказать, победа, учитывая, что он привык быть ведущим везде, ведь здесь ему самому приходится подчиняться чужой воле.  
Карли медленно втягивает член в рот. Помогая себе рукой, она неожиданно срывается на быстрый темп, и Ник сдавленно бормочет что-то неразборчивое. Его ладони в это время чуть надавливают на её затылок, углубляя проникновение. Карли примерно понимает, с каким трудом он удерживается от ответных движений вперёд, поэтому прерывается именно тогда, когда до пикового момента остаётся совсем чуть-чуть.  
Ник стонет и с присвистом выдыхает, вцепившись одеревеневшими пальцами в её волосы, но возвращаться к прерванному занятию не торопится — видимо, сам понимает, что слишком быстро закончит, если она продолжит в том же духе. Карли смотрит на крупные капли пота, выступившие на его коже, и думает, что это зрелище возбуждает ничуть не хуже самого процесса. Всё-таки не зря говорят, что радость секса не целиком зависит от процесса — львиная доля удовольствия заключается именно в том, чтобы довести своего партнёра до точки кипения, когда от его взгляда начинает плавиться кожа.  
В голову опять навязчиво лезут ассоциации с восковыми фигурами, и Карли невольно содрогается.  
Ник расслабляется спустя пару минут. Его пальцы разжимаются, но в следующую секунду Карли оказывается прижата к кровати без шанса пошевелиться.  
— Моя очередь, — ехидно улыбается Ник.  
Успев открыть рот, чтобы возмутиться такому положению вещей, она тут же проглатывает все слова, потому что одной рукой Ник сжимает её грудь, а второй — тянется вниз. Пальцы лёгкой щекоткой оглаживают влажную промежность, а затем один из них проникает внутрь, взрывая тело Карли цветными искрами. Вскрикнув, она неосознанно прижимается к его ладони, из-за чего палец проникает ещё глубже, а Ник довольно хмыкает и наклоняется, чтобы подхватить языком напрягшийся от возбуждения сосок. Попутно он добавляет к первому пальцу второй и смыкает зубы, разбавляя вязкое тягучее удовольствие толикой боли.  
— Ник! — Карли дёргается под ним, пытаясь то ли вывернуться, то ли устроиться поудобнее.  
Ник мычит в ответ, втягивая сосок в рот и играя с ним языком. Свободная рука тем временем перемещается на вторую грудь, сжимая её, из-за чего у Карли окончательно теряется связь с реальностью. Она вся превращается в сплошное концентрированное наслаждение, особенно когда Ник, оторвавшись от груди, поднимается выше и легонько прикусывает мочку уха. Движения его руки в этот момент слегка меняются, сбивая уже налаженный ритм и оттягивая постепенно подступающий оргазм ещё на несколько секунд. Карли облизывает губы, стараясь вернуться к первоначальному темпу, но тело Ника слишком крепко придавливает её к кровати, так что взять инициативу обратно в свои руки невозможно.  
— Ник, — умоляющим голосом зовёт Карли, сходя с ума от постоянной смены ритмов движения.  
— Хочешь? — повторяет он, целуя её в уголок губ.  
Карли кивает и беспомощно стонет, когда он вынимает из неё пальцы и опять начинает растирать промежность ладонью.  
— Так скажи это. — Глаза Ника похожи на две бездны, и Карли чувствует себя практически приговорённой, потому что знает — падение неизбежно. Тьма его души засасывает, поглощает её без остатка.  
Хорошие девочки любят плохих мальчиков, да?  
Нет, это плохие мальчики обожают делать из хороших девочек свои игрушки.  
— Я хочу тебя, — почти скулит Карли, снова облизывая пересохшие губы.  
Ник довольно улыбается. Он раздвигает её ноги и устраивается между ними, затем нарочито долго примеривается, внимательно следя за реакцией Карли и, когда у той начинают сдавать нервы, наконец, резким движением входит. Карли словно подбрасывает до небес от пронзившего всё тела наслаждения. Кажется, оргазм накрывает её в первые же несколько секунд, но когда новая волна, сильнее предыдущей, прокатывается от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки, всё становится второстепенным. Карли вскрикивает, сжимая бёдрами бока Ника, а он, то замедляя, то ускоряя темп, снова доводит её до исступления. А затем ещё раз.  
Когда в Карли не остаётся сил даже на то, чтобы дышать, Ник кончает сам. Содрогнувшись всем телом, он замирает ненадолго, а затем обессилено падает, стараясь не раздавить лежащую под ним сестру. Откатившись, он закрывает лицо рукой и несколько минут приводит постоянно сбивающееся дыхание в норму. Карли ему не мешает, прислушиваясь к себе и постепенно просыпающемуся голосу разума, который вопит сейчас громче воздушной сирены.  
Она и Ник…  
Брат и сестра…  
Это же… чудовищно!  
Карли морщится. Всепоглощающее чувство вины, вспыхнув на мгновение, стремительно утихает, перекрываемое железобетонной усталостью, так что особых неудобств она не испытывает, если не считать лёгкого зуда под лопаткой. Карли дёргает плечом, отмахиваясь от этого ощущения, и поворачивается к Нику, разглядывая его профиль в полутьме комнаты. На улице уже давно сгустились сумерки, поэтому его очертания можно угадать по почти призрачному свечению постепенно разгорающихся на улице фонарей. Это тёплый свет, родной, и Карли чувствует себя отчего-то совершенно счастливой.  
— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — спрашивает Ник, не поворачиваясь в её сторону.  
Карли, опешив, удивлённо моргает и качает головой. Он не смотрит на неё, но она не сомневается, что он всё прекрасно чувствует.  
Ник убирает руку от лица и долгим взглядом смотрит в потолок, словно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. А у Карли холодеет всё внутри от неприятного предчувствия.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что у нас не получится нормальных отношений, — говорит, наконец, Ник. — Мы не сможем ходить по улице за ручку и целоваться на людях. У нас никогда не будет детей и свадьбы, а также одобрения родителей и, как водится, счастливой семейной жизни.  
Карли слушает его внимательно, стараясь не упустить ни слова. И лишь когда он снова замолкает, опять погрузившись в невесёлые мысли, она понимает, что именно вопрос её комфорта и удовлетворённости жизнью гнетёт его после всего произошедшего. Ник, оказывается, страшится, что их взаимное притяжение сделает её несчастной.  
Карли старается подавить рвущуюся из глубины души улыбку, потому что Ника это заденет сильнее, чем если она скажет ему выметаться к чертям и никогда не показываться ей на глаза.  
— Я знаю, что ты не создан для тихой жизни на креслах-качалках в окружении детей и внуков. — Карли откидывается на подушку и тоже смотрит в потолок. — А я, по-моему, никогда и не говорила, что хочу замуж.  
Ник поворачивается к ней и недоверчиво хмурится.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты готова отказаться от такого будущего?  
Карли пожимает плечами.  
— Я не отказываюсь от будущего. А такое оно будет или нет — зависит от нас настоящих. — Она косится на Ника и улыбается. — Банки спермы и усыновление ещё никто не отменял. К тому же, в Америке полно мест, где нас с тобой никто не знает.  
Ник изумлённо моргает, глядя на неё. Затем усмехается и проводит ладонью по волосам, словно стирая поселившееся в голове смятение.  
— Час назад ты даже смотреть на меня не могла без осуждения. Что поменялось?  
Карли поворачивается и, подперев подбородок кулаком, хитро смотрит на него.  
— Ничего и не поменялось. Я по-прежнему считаю, что ты аморальный извращенец с тягой к запретному. — Брови Ника взлетают вверх. — Но кто же виноват, что мы с тобой двойняшки и в некоторых аспектах просто до страшного похожи.  
Ник переваривает сказанное несколько долгих мгновений, а затем закрывает лицо и заливается смехом. Он наверняка не такой реакции ждал, но мир Карли сейчас слишком хрупок, чтобы нарушать его каким-то недопониманием. Она готова признать свою неправоту, но им в любом случае предстоит долгий утомительный путь к окончательному прозрению. Если он приведёт их в общее будущее — прекрасно. Если нет — так тому и быть.  
Карли поднимается с кровати и, подумав, берёт майку Ника. Натянув её прямо на голое тело, она показывает Нику язык и выпархивает из его спальни, чтобы отправиться в свою за нижним бельём и некоторыми необходимыми принадлежностями. Перешагнув порог комнаты, она тянется к выключателю на стене, чтобы осветить поле деятельности, но, нажав на него, только в изумлении моргает, потому что лампа не зажигается. Досадливо скривившись, Карли ёжится от пробежавшегося по босым ногам холода и переступает на месте. Перегоревшая лампочка — не самая приятная вещь, но и не самая критичная, а всякие детские страхи перед темнотой и монстрами она преодолела ещё в детстве. Однако ей всё равно становится немного не по себе, даже учитывая то, что в соседней комнате находится Ник.  
Карли поджимает губы, ругая свою трусливость, и делает шаг вперёд. Темнота практически всасывает её в себя, но свет из коридора добавляет уверенности, поэтому Карли идёт дальше. Достигнув своего комода, она с шумом выдвигает ящик и быстро вытаскивает свежую пару нижнего белья, чтобы можно было сходить в душ и переодеться. В голове играет прилипчивый мотив услышанной недавно по радио танцевальной музыки, поэтому Карли беззаботно мурлычет его себе под нос, притоптывая в такт. Ей сейчас легко и комфортно, потому что впервые за последние полгода разбитый жизненный паззл начинает потихоньку складываться в целую картинку.  
Посторонний звук Карли слышит далеко не сразу. Лишь когда он дрелью ввинчивается в голову, она замирает на несколько секунд, холодея от страха, а затем затравленно оборачивается, ожидая всего, что угодно. Пустая комната тускло освещена скудным светом фонарей с улицы, но даже так можно разглядеть, что никого тут нет. Карли сглатывает, покрываясь мурашками, и осторожно задвигает ящик комода, сжимая в кулаке комплект нижнего белья. Звук раздаётся снова, заставляя её вздрогнуть, и исходит он теперь, без сомнения, из-под кровати.  
«Дома под кроватью ждёт сюрприз!» — вспыхивает в голове.  
Карли зажимает рот ладонью, борясь с криком. Да, Ник прибежит по первому же зову, но вдруг «сюрприз под кроватью» именно этого и ждёт? Вдруг он навредит её брату?  
Карли делает шаг вперёд, затем — ещё один. Обмирая от страха, она обходит кровать и осторожно садится на колени. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но она просто обязана выяснить, что за чертовщина тут творится. Прижав вспотевшие ладони к полу, она закусывает губу и опускается так, чтобы можно было видеть, что там, под кроватью, находится. Сперва в темноте невозможно ничего различить, словно она целиком заполняет весь просвет от пола до матраса, однако когда глаза немного привыкают, Карли чувствует, как в желудок горячо проваливается истошный панический вопль. Прямо на неё из-под кровати смотрит кто-то: тускло блестящие белки глаз трудно разглядеть, но когда этот кто-то моргает, Карли практически сносит с места. Она спешно отползает в сторону и, упершись спиной в стену, задыхается от невозможности закричать. Странный звук повторяется, и на свет показывается перепачканная в запёкшейся крови рука. Карли видит грязные пальцы с обломанными ногтями и мотает головой. Она не может собраться с силами и убежать, поэтому ставшие ватными ноги лишь бесполезно елозят по полу.  
— Ник!.. — срывается с её губ задушенный шёпот. — Помоги!..  
Из-под кровати тем временем показывается вторая рука — не менее страшная, чем первая, а следом — давно нечёсаная грязная голова. Карли едва может дышать, когда человек поворачивается и впивается в её лицо ядовитым взглядом.  
«Это он!»  
— Сучка, — осклабившись, выплёвывает он. — Вот мы и встретились.  
Он заходится сиплым лающим смехом, а Карли тихо всхлипывает, понимая, что теперь ей точно не уйти от возмездия. Она ответит за все свои прегрешения: за то, что бросила Уэйда и ребят в Эмброузе; за то, что позволила Нику пострадать; за то, что убила братьев Синклер и разрушила их кошмарный восковой мирок… Она виновата, несмотря на то, что всего лишь пыталась спастись, поэтому наказание неминуемо. И сейчас оно её настигнет.  
Карли пытается сглотнуть пересохшим горлом, во все глаза глядя, как фермер выползает полностью и тянется к ней, чтобы вцепиться в шею.  
— Ты своё получишь, — хрипит он, скаля коричневые от табака и грязи зубы. — За Бо! За Винсента!  
— Ник! — беспомощно шепчет Карли.  
— За Пэйдж.  
— Пожалуйста!  
— Далтона.  
— Ник!..  
— Блэйка.  
— Спаси!  
— И Уэйда. — Пальцы впиваются в кожу, и Карли вскрикивает. — Ты пожертвовала ими всеми, чтобы выжить и продолжить своё жалкое существование. И как? Счастлива теперь?  
Смрадное дыхание лишает её остатков кислорода, поэтому Карли собирает остатки сил и, наконец, кричит. Так, словно снова оказалась в подвале заправки Бо. Так, словно это снова сможет спасти ей жизнь.  
Ник врывается в её спальню в следующую же секунду. Он замирает в дверях, недоумевающим взглядом окидывая всё видимое пространство, а затем бросается к сидящей на полу сестре.  
— Карли! — Он практически падает рядом и хватает её дрожащие от страха руки. — Что случилось?!  
— Ник! — срывающимся шёпотом бормочет она, не сводя взгляда с лица ухмыляющегося убийцы. — Он здесь!  
Ник моргает несколько раз и снова осматривает комнату, стараясь пристальнее вглядеться в особо тёмные углы.  
— Кто здесь? — спрашивает он так, будто не видит вцепившегося в её шею фермера.  
— Он! — повторяет Карли, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.  
— Кто?! — срываясь на крик, спрашивает Ник. Он хватает её за предплечья, встряхивая, и в то же мгновение жуткое видение рассыпается в пыль: прокравшийся в дом мужчина исчезает, словно его и не было тут, а хватка на горле исчезает.  
Карли судорожно втягивает носом воздух и кашляет, прижав ладонь к шее. Она полными ужаса глазами обводит опустевшую комнату и не может ничего понять. Ведь фермер был здесь секунду назад. Он душил её!  
Ник порывисто прижимает Карли к себе, крепко обхватив плечи руками. Она слышит его надрывное дыхание и чувствует, как сумасшедше колотится сердце в груди. Ник напуган так, будто это его только что пытался прикончить сумасшедший фермер.  
— Сестрёнка, — бормочет он, прижимаясь губами к виску и продолжая гладить её по волосам.  
— Он был здесь, — упрямо повторяет она. — И сообщение от Пэйдж было, и та записка в шкафчике. — По её щекам быстро-быстро катятся слёзы. — Привет от Винсента и Бо. Сюрприз под кроватью… — Она вдруг громко всхлипывает и зажимает рот ладонью. Осознание тяжёлым молотом бьёт по лёгким. — Ник, почему ты приходил в студенческое кафе тем вечером? — сдавленно спрашивает она.  
Ник напрягается, крепче стискивая руки. Он угрюмо сопит некоторое время, а затем, сдавшись, вздыхает.  
— Ты прислала мне сообщение. — Каждое произнесённое им слово по тяжести напоминает бетонную плиту, и Карли чувствует себя так, будто добровольно ложится под них, соглашаясь быть погребённой. — Написала, что у тебя ко мне важный разговор. — Она зажмуривается, уже зная, что именно он скажет дальше. — И подписалась «Далтон».  
Память услужливо подкидывает отчего-то стёртые, забытые картинки из недалёкого прошлого: пальцы спешно нажимают на кнопки, набирая текст, затем выбирают адресата и отправляют сообщение.  
Карли закусывает губу и сдавленно хрипит. Она чокнутая. Действительно чокнутая шизофреничка с манией преследования.  
Ник обхватывает её лицо ладонями и поворачивает к себе. Он внимательно смотрит в её глаза.  
— Ты не сумасшедшая, — твёрдо говорит он, хмурясь. — Я докажу тебе это.  
Карли вяло улыбается, пытаясь сморгнуть постоянно застилающие глаза слёзы.  
— Как? — спрашивает она, чувствуя себя выжатой, как пресловутый лимон. У неё нет сил даже на то, чтобы верить в непоколебимость Ника, несмотря на то, что именно она не раз и не два спасала её в самые трудные моменты. — Найдёшь психиатра и будешь ходить со мной на душеспасительные беседы?  
Ник не сомневается ни секунды:  
— Да.  
Карли вздрагивает и удивлённо моргает, глядя на него, а затем разражается невесёлым смехом.  
— Боишься, что из-за нашего родства ты тоже можешь оказаться таким же двинутым?  
— Нет. — Ник прижимается к её губам и весь вкладывается поцелуй, стараясь передать через него то, что никогда не смогут донести слова. — Я знаю, — тихо говорит он, отстранившись немного, — что я абсолютно здоров, а значит, и ты тоже. Мы же двойняшки. Тебе просто надо убедиться в этом.  
Карли смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а затем подаётся вперёд, стремясь влиться в него всем телом. Она утыкается носом в его ключицу и плачет, не сдерживаясь, потому что, наверное, Ник — единственный человек, который действительно способен вытащить её с того света.


	7. Chapter 7

 

## Эпилог

 

 

 _Два месяца спустя_

  
Ник сидит в светлом уютном кабинете и скучающим взглядом окидывает окрашенные в персиковый цвет стены. Его достало таскаться сюда каждую пятницу, но Карли в некоторых вопросах просто неумолима, поэтому он ворчит, ругается матом, с наслаждением слушая её возмущения по этому поводу, но всё равно в шестнадцать ноль-ноль исправно переступает порог психиатрического кабинета, чтобы в очередной раз провести беседу с излишне душевным мозгоправом.  
— Ник, добрый день. — Доктор поправляет очки и радушно указывает на диван напротив, приглашая его присесть. — Вы сегодня решили прийти в разное время, я смотрю?  
Ник хмуро кивает и плюхается на мягкую кожаную обивку, которая натужно скрипит под весом его тела. Он оглядывается в сторону окна, за которым видится парковка, и быстро выхватывает глазами небольшой седан, который купил месяц назад на рынке подержанных машин. Карли сидит внутри и, судя по нахмуренным бровям, копошится в магнитоле, ища нужную радиостанцию. Ник не может сдержать улыбки от этого зрелища. Его сестра чертовски щепетильна в выборе музыки.  
— Я хочу поговорить о Карли, — говорит Ник, снова поворачиваясь к доктору.  
— Хм. — Тот задумчиво хмурится и кладёт ногу на ногу. — Ну, вы же понимаете, я не могу выдавать подробности наших разговоров даже родственникам.  
Ник кривится.  
— Дались они мне. Скажите лучше, как она?  
Доктор кашляет в кулак, затем кладёт приготовленный для очередной исповеди планшет на стол и сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
— Знаете, у меня есть стойкое ощущение, что мы всё-таки добились положительной динамики. — Его лицо освещается улыбкой. — То есть ухудшение, конечно, тоже могло бы быть, но вы удачно купировали этот момент, вовремя обратившись к специалистам, так что теперь нам остаётся только вычистить корни, чтобы остатки заболевания снова не пустились в рост.  
— Говорите проще. — Ник вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана. Он вспоминает про сигареты в кармане джинсов и ловит себя на мысли, что некоторые правила довольно приятно нарушать.  
— Карли в своё время пренебрегла услугами психологов после череды… кхм… неприятных событий, случившихся в Эмброузе. Она наверняка понадеялась на свою внутреннюю силу, которая у неё, вне всякого сомнения, есть, но, увы, не учла, что у любой силы есть предел. — Доктор снова поправляет очки, делая это, скорее, по привычке, чем по необходимости. — Насколько я понял, каждому всплеску галлюцинаций Карли предшествовало какое-то нервное напряжение, я прав?  
Ник цыкает и пожимает плечами. Если бы он знал, в чём проблема, не стал бы таскаться сюда каждую неделю. Кто из них мозгоправ, в конце концов?  
— Так вот, — доктор расслабленно откидывается на спинку своего кресла, — всякий раз, когда Карли переживала то или иное событие, — он так внимательно смотрит на Ника, что у того не остаётся сомнений — он в курсе их отношений, — её психика давала сбой и подсовывала такие вот неприятные казусы.  
— Но почему? Это типа защитная реакция?  
Доктор разводит руками.  
— К сожалению, понятия не имею. Возможно дело в великом комплексе вины, который Карли заключила в себе после того, как вы покинули Эмброуз единственными выжившими.  
Ник хмурится, вынужденно признавая, что его сестра действительно слишком чувствительна. Да, он тоже лишился друзей той ночью и едва сам не распрощался с жизнью, но полгода спустя он стал воспринимать это, как подарок судьбы, а не как затянувшуюся гильотину.  
— Понимаете, о чём я? — Доктор тепло улыбается, внимательно наблюдая за сменой выражений лица Ника. — Карли измотала себя мыслями, что не заслужила жизни после того, как погибли её… простите, ваши близкие.  
— Всё равно непонятно. — Ник наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. — А зачем она мне смс от имени Далтона скинула?  
— К сожалению, не могу с точностью ответить на этот вопрос. Вероятно, она хотела пробудить в вас те же чувства. А может, и нет — нам остаётся только догадываться.  
Ник вздыхает. С одной стороны, конечно, жутко неприятно получилось со всем произошедшим, тем более что он сам косвенно стал виновником её состояния, но с другой…  
— А если бы не вмешались… обстоятельства, Карли осталась бы здорова?  
Доктор задумчиво вытягивает губы трубочкой, а затем качает головой.  
— Не думаю. Её болезнь вялотекущая, так что, может, лет через десять-пятнадцать она всё равно проявилась бы, но в куда более запущенном виде. Вы оказали своей сестре, своего рода, услугу, растормошив её.  
Ник криво улыбается, глядя, как он старательно обходит стороной щекотливую тему, давая ей совершенно другие названия. Жалкий трус. Ну да чёрт с ним.  
— Что ж, — Ник поднимается на ноги и протягивает доктору руку, — спасибо за откровенность.  
Тот тоже встаёт следом и с некоторой опаской подаёт свою ладонь.  
— Но час ведь ещё не кончился. Не желаете вернуть беседу на более личный уровень?  
— У меня есть дела поважнее. — Ник делает ударение на последнее слово, и доктор спешно отдёргивает руку, словно его кожа раскаляется докрасна.  
— Тогда всего доброго, — несколько натянуто улыбается он. — Передавайте Карли мои наилучшие пожелания. Увидимся на следующей неделе.  
— Непременно. — Ник машет ему рукой и перешагивает порог кабинета.  
Выйдя на улицу, он первым делом ныряет рукой в карман и вытаскивает чуть помятую пачку сигарет. Закурив, он расслабленно выдыхает и спокойно идёт в сторону своей машины.  
Ник понятия не имеет, какая жизнь ждёт их через год или два, но в одном он точно уверен — он не позволит Карли и дальше падать в чёрную бездну. Доктор говорит, что он оказал ей услугу, растормошив и выдавив раньше времени первые симптомы засевшей внутри болезни. Так вот останавливаться на достигнутом он не собирается. Карли — манящий свет, и Ник готов хоть тысячу раз сгореть, если это позволит ему прикоснуться к ней.  
Отщёлкнув окурок в сторону небольшой урны, он наклоняется возле окна и улыбается мгновенно насторожившейся Карли.  
— Ну что, теперь ты согласна поехать со мной на бейсбол?  
Лёгкий испуг почти сразу пропадает из её взгляда. Карли лукаво прищуривается, выкручивая громкость радио на полную громкость, и кричит, простодушно хлопая ресницами:  
— Прости, не слышу!  
Ник, усмехнувшись, быстро обходит машину. Распахнув дверцу, он садится на водительское место и, сменив радиостанцию, крайне немузыкально воет, подражая речитативу солиста группы Crazy Town:  
— I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true*  
Карли смеётся, говоря что-то про медведей и уши, а Ник, продолжая голосить, резво трогает с места, из-за чего машина, взвизгнув шинами, срывается на бег, оставив на парковке возле больницы острый запах жжёной резины.  
Они оба — мотыльки, ищущие тепла, поэтому тот свет, что они дарят друг другу, не сжигает заживо. Напротив — он помогает обрести то, что было давным-давно утрачено. И если эта дорога ведёт в Ад, то, чёрт возьми, это будет самое захватывающее путешествие в их жизни!  
  
  
  
 _* Я не заслуживаю тебя,_  
 _Но встреча с тобой может быть скрытым посланием_  
 _Мне о том, что жизнь нужно ценить._  
 _Теперь я думаю, что это правда._  



End file.
